Pranking gone wrong
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Tyson challenges Tala and his team to a pranking competition. The Demolition boys accept and the contest is on. Who will win and who will end up in dresses? KR TM TOC. Complete
1. Let the games begin!

I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't resist! Updates should happen Friday's along with The revenge game but if I'm late just check every once in a while and it will be up.  
  
If you are humour deprived I warn you now. GET LOST! Kidding, Kidding. Stay, read, enjoy!  
  
No but really, this is an attempt to see how funny I am and to see how many weird perdicaments I can get the Bladebreakers into.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Bladebreakers nor do I own Emalie. She own's herself and maybe Tala soon if she marries him or takes over beyblade.  
  
~Pranking gone wrong.~ I know, I know, the title is very unoriginal.  
  
Chapter 1- Let the games begin!  
  
The morning sun shinned brightly threw the black shades causing a single stream of light to penetrate the obscurity from the dark room. Complet silence was a blissfull moment for the red head sleeping after a long night.  
  
Though his peace wouldn't last for much longer.  
  
*Ring, Ring*'  
  
The red-head rolled over, shoving his head under the pillow to block out the noise. But it was persistant and seemed to get much louder.  
  
'Damn cell.' He cursed mentally, digging his head under yet another pillow.  
  
''What the-'' A single aqua orb opened itself. It confused him that even under his head rest the noise was like if it was near by.  
  
The ringing became louder because much to his suprise the cell phone was right beside him, underneath the pillow.  
  
''Now how did that get there?'' He groaned, running a hand threw his flammed colored locks.  
  
His quickly glanced over the number and name displayed and answered before his voice mail could pick up.  
  
''Hello.'' He said groggily before yawning.  
  
''Good morning sleepy head.''  
  
Still mildly pissed at the fact of being woken up 'so early', he grinned at the female voice on the other side.  
  
''What time is it?'' He asked, searching the room for his alarm clock.  
  
But it was no where to be found.  
  
''10:35. Too early for ya Tala?'' She asked, gigling.  
  
''Hell yes.'' He bent over the edge of his bed and saw his alarm sitting atop of a pile of laundry.  
  
''Well I was calling because I sort of forgot my bra when I left this morning.''  
  
''How could you of forget your bra?'' Tala chuckled as he scanned his dark room for a white 'foreign object'.  
  
''I don't know. I was trying to be fast and quiet so as not to wake you..''  
  
''Found it.'' He spotted the white lacy material on a far corner of his room. It must of been flung to a corner during their little match of striptease.  
  
''I'll stop by later to pick it up then alright?''  
  
''Yeah, that's fine Em.''  
  
''See ya then.''  
  
''Yeah.''  
  
The line went dead and the conversation ended.  
  
There was no point in trying to fall back asleep so instead Tala grabbed the nearest pair of pants and slipped them on. Emalie would probably be by soon so he might as well be up to great her.  
  
Yawning, Tala got up and left his messy room. Down the hall, he noticed all the doors were still closed shut but the one on the end.  
  
''Lazy.'' He muttered and walked on the cold tile floor past the rooms of his friends.  
  
Once entrering the main hall, Tala looked in both directions. Kitchen or living room? The kitchen was to his left and the light was on indicating that someone else was up and the living room was in the opposite direction. Straight ahead has another hall with more rooms.  
  
His stomach made the decision for him as it growled in need of attention.  
  
''Food first.'' Tala said to himself while rubbing his bare stomach.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen he was greated with stare and cold eyes.  
  
''Morning Spencer.'' He greated his friend who was seated at the large table eating.  
  
''Morning.''  
  
Tala sat himself across from his friend, undecided on what to eat.  
  
''There was mail for us.'' Spencer pointed to a fancy looking enveloppe near his bowl. It had been opened already of course.  
  
Tala snatched it off the table and removed the letter inside. He read it quickly and shoved it in his pocket to show it to the others later on.  
  
''That could be fun.'' He got up and made his way to the cupbords. Cereal would do. He took out a bowl and spoon from a drawer before he was interrupted.  
  
''Do you know what today is?''  
  
Tala looked back at Spencer curiously before choosing a bran of cereal amongst over a dozen kinds.  
  
''No.'' He replied, burrowing his brows in confusion.  
  
''It's been a week.'' Spencer hinted with a malicious smile very uncommon for him.  
  
''A week?'' Tala asked and pondered for a second.  
  
His blue eyes went wide and a smile spread across his face once he realised what his friend meant.  
  
''That's today?''  
  
''Yup.'' Spencer got up and brought his bowl to the sink.  
  
''So it is.'' His recalled what had happened a week before.  
  
''Get the guys up I have something to do before we get started.'' Tala dismissed his growling hunger and headed back into the main hall then down the one straight ahead.  
  
Spencer had nodded and headed off back in the direction where Tala had came from.  
  
The whole time the Russian native made his way down the other hall, his smile could only spread wider. Finally arriving at the last door, he turned the knob slowly and peeked in.  
  
''Still sleeping.'' He thought to himself and crept him with graceful stelth steps so as not to hear the creaking noise from the wooden floor.  
  
He stood in front of the bed and smiled. Retaining a small laugh from the sight of tho two became hard. The raven-haired one had an arm flung over his friend chest and the other underneath himself while his head was burried in the mattress with a leg over the others. The white blanket was placed in such a way that he could see the tangled feet along with their upper torso's. His mate on the other hand was lying on his back in a normal way only holding on the the other's hand that lay upon his chest.  
  
''Now how to wake you both.'' The sleeping couple received an utterly evil smile from the red-head.  
  
Lightly placing a foot on the edge of the mattress, Tala stepped up onto the bed without disturbing the balance. Years of training always payed off when you want to go unnoticed.  
  
Without warning, like a child he began to jump on the bed startling Kai to no end.  
  
The slate-haired blader jumped up, almost out of his skin and glared at his Russian friend. He thought Tala looked like an absolute idiot with his persistant jumping around.  
  
''What the hell.'' Ray groaned and sat up then leaned up against Kai. He rubbed his amber orbs to get a better look at the disturbance.  
  
Tala just laughed and jumped off the queen sized bed.  
  
''Did you get into Max's sugar stash?'' Kai asked, kissing Ray's cheek good morning.  
  
''No but I have some news.'' Tala tugged on the blanket, causing Ray's newly opened eyes to go wide.  
  
With a quick grab, Ray saved the blanket just as it reached his waist line. Either of them had anything on underneath the comforter. The somewhat cruel laughter continued as Tala made his way to the door.  
  
''Meeting in the living room in 15.'' He glanced up at a clock in the royal blue room. It was 10:45.  
  
''Fine.'' Kai grumbled and threw a pillow towards Tala but it was dodged and hit the closing door.  
  
''Something's up.'' The captain ran a hair threw his duo colored hair. ''He's never this cheery.''  
  
''I know.'' Ray yawned. ''It's scary.''  
  
Further down the hall, Tala banged on a door with such force it he almost put his fist threw the solid wood. He backed away and waited for someone to emerge. A minute later after hearing slight groans and curses a small blonde opened the door a crack.  
  
Reconizing the banger he opened it up completely.  
  
''Who is it?'' Asked a voice from the inside of the dark room.  
  
''Hiya Tala'' Max greated his friend and answered his love's question at the same time.  
  
''Meeting in 15 minutes in the living room.''  
  
The blonde smiled and nodded before closing the door.  
  
Who needs brute force or clever tricks to wake up the bottom-less pit. Constant knocking seemed work just as well.  
  
Tala arrived in the living room a few minutes later where he joined his other team mates.  
  
''Morning.'' Bryan was still busy rubbing his eyes and only slightly waved to his captain.  
  
''Why are we up so early?'' The green-haired blader complained.  
  
''Meeting.'' Tala looked at Spencer who understood immediately.  
  
Bryan and Ian shrugged their shoulders and continued yawning.  
  
15 minutes later, right on time, Tyson and Max walked in holding hands. Ray and Kai were already sitting down looking rather sleepy. Their previous night's events hinted they didn't get much sleep by choice.  
  
''Now that everyone's here.'' Tala began. ''It's been a week.'' He left his speach at that.  
  
The Bladebreakers all looked at each other not quite understanding. Though every Demotion boy seemed to catch what their captain was talking about. Then suddenly Tyson looked over at Kai with a blank expression. Catching on to the look, Kai smacked his forehead.  
  
''I forgot.'' Tyson half grinned and Kai nodded.  
  
~Flash back to the Friday before~  
  
Sitting in the single chair looking rather bored, Tala sighed as he watched both Max run after Tyson with whipped cream.  
  
''You two are lame.'' He commented, finally closing his eyes.  
  
Bryan looked up from his book then at the two hyper active teens. He sighed rather loudly and went back to reading.  
  
''Shut it, Red!'' Tyson yelled, running into the main hall away from Max.  
  
The blunette knew he was guilty and was going to pay for his little practical joke on his love. Weather it be with whipped cream or later on. Tyson had got bored and felt like being playful. But Max didn't seem to enjoy having to wake up to a chilli pepper and a burning mouth. Extreme boredom lead to Tyson's ignorant behavior.  
  
''Your chilli prank was so lame.'' Max called out with the can or delicious frosting gripped tightly in his palm.  
  
''I tend to agree.'' Max stopped in his tracks and looked at Tala. ''Tyson couldn't pull a good prank if his life depended on it.''  
  
Tyson heard the comment and noticed he wasn't being chased and popped his head out from the hall.  
  
''I could so.'' He defended himself.  
  
''Prove it.'' Tala needed some sort of entertainment and it seemed to full fill itself watching Tyson try his pathetic glares.  
  
''Fine then!'' He puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. ''I challenge your team to a pranking contest 1 week from today. Loosers have to do whatever the winners say.''  
  
''I accept.''  
  
Bryan looked up once again from his book at Tala a bit suprised though it didn't show.  
  
''You'll be sorry you did.'' Tyson stormed out of the living room followed by Max.  
  
''What was that all about?'' Bryan asked, glancing back down on his book.  
  
''I want to hear Kai yell at Tyson for making a challenge without consulting him.''  
  
Just before Bryan could respond with an 'oh.' and continue his reading a loud booming yell came from the Bladebreakers hall way.  
  
''YOU WHAT?!?''  
  
Tala smirked in satisfaction and picked up a magazine off the table.  
  
''I challenged Tala, so what! It's no big deal! C'mon Kai I'm a pro at this.'' Tyson slowly backed away from Kai's stern glare.  
  
''Why are you freaking out anyway?'' Max asked Kai as Tyson whimpered behind him.  
  
''I've grown up with the lot of them. Their pranks are cruel. I should know when I was a kid me and Tala would always prank each other when not training.''  
  
Ray walked out a room with his hair dangling loosely behind him, dripping water all over the tile floor.  
  
''What's up guys?''  
  
''Your going to regret this Tyson and if we loose you'll regret it even more.'' Kai walked off, leaving behind a very confused Ray.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
''Remember now?'' Tala asked the other team.  
  
They all nodded and awaited him to continue.  
  
''Well since the bet was made at 12. It starts at 12.''  
  
''What are the rules?" Ray asked, fiddling with the end of his hair nervously. He wasn't all that good with practical jokes.  
  
''You pick a name and you have to prank that person. If you get pranked you can't prank anyone the rest of the time. The team with the most pranks wins.''  
  
''You've thought this threw haven't you?'' Kai asked Tala.  
  
''No I'm making it up as I go along.''  
  
Everyone almost fell over or off their seats.  
  
''Loosers do whatever the winners want them to do and the pranks stop at 5 pm. We all meet back here then.''  
  
''Agree?''  
  
''Of course.'' Tyson smiled. Kai just sighed and rolled his eyes. This was going to be a LONG day.  
  
That's it. The plan is set. All hell begins to brake loose next chapter. And you all get to meet Emalie! *cheers*  
  
If you have any idea for pranks just tell me and if there better then mine which they should be I'll switch around a couple things. Also, comments are greatly appreciated!  
  
Spoil me and review! 


	2. Mayhem ensues uh oh!

Well, my humor seems to please some...  
  
Tyson: *reads script* Not me!  
  
Too bad!  
  
Slight Mariah bashing...not much...just enough to please me.  
  
So before I begin since I don't have anything to say is: Go read A vampire's lust by Diesty-chan or else! It's really good and there's a kissy kissy scene!! *evil laugh*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own jack all nor do I own Emalie who's making her big appearence soon!!!  
  
Chapter 2- Mayhem ensues...uh oh!  
  
''Now we pick names.'' Tala went and retrieved a pen and paper from the kitchen and made everyone write their name's down. ''No fake names.'' The red-head looked up at Tyson and Max who sighed in union.   
  
After the scibbles were done, the papers were folded and everything was ready to begin.  
  
''We need a-'' Tala looked around the room before grabbing Tyson's hat. ''This will do.''   
  
He gestured for the bladebreakers to place their name tags inside the hat and shuffled it around. Passing it over to Kai, the drawing began.  
  
''Leaders go first.''   
  
Tala reached in the hat and took out a name. Opening it, he smiled and looked up at Kai.  
  
''This is going to be fun.'' His eyes shifted to someone else before he stuffed the paper into his pocket.  
  
''Next.'' Kai placed the hat before Bryan who just raised an eyebrow.   
  
''I don't trust the hat.''  
  
Everyone snickered and Tyson growled as he was held back by Ray and Max. Even Kai smirked at the insult.  
  
''I have to take a shower anyway.'' Bryan shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a name, almost grimacing on purpose to agrivate Tyson further more.  
  
All eyes were set on him as he groaned. ''I'm not even going to bother with this.'' He crumpled the paper. ''It's like impossible to do.''  
  
Kai had a feeling as to what name was on the paper but only shoved the hat in front of Ian.  
  
The green-haired blader grabbed a piece without looking and read the name. ''Perfect.'' Was all he said.  
  
Spencer removed the last piece and remained indifferent. Not much hinting came as to who he got.  
  
''Now for us.'' Kai tossed the hat back to Tala as the Demolition boys all added their names to the hat.  
  
Kai picked first, being the leader and showed the name to Ray.  
  
''Cheater.'' Ian pointed out.  
  
''So what?'' Ray shrugged his shoulders and rested his head on Kai's shoulder. ''He just would of showed me later.''  
  
Ray was the next to choose a name and as his opened the paper his face lit up almost child like. The message was clearly understood as to who he got.   
  
Bryan gulped knowing Kai would surely help Ray in his task and remembering how bad Kai was in the abbey wasn't a good thing either.   
  
Tyson was up next. He eyed both papers, undecided as to which one to choose.  
  
''Just pick moron.'' Tala grunted. He didn't feel like waiting around all day holding the hat out. Bussiness was to be done.   
  
''Fine.'' The blunette glared and picked a paper. Max just grabbed the last one and the showed each other who they got.  
  
''Now that that's done.'' Tala threw the hat back at Tyson. ''Get ready and everything begins at noon.''  
  
With that said, Tala walked off into the hall followed by his team mates.  
  
Ian went off to take a shower, knowing everyone else would probably want one. Spencer went into his room in preparation, claiming that the shower was his next.   
  
''Worried aren't you?'' Tala said over his shoulder to Bryan.  
  
''WHO EVER has Ray better prank him first so I don't get screwed over.'' Bryan emphasized the first words as loud as possible while replying.  
  
Back in the living room, Max and Tyson rushed off while formulating plans. ''We're gonna get them good eh Maxie?''  
  
''Of course.''  
  
The raven-haired boy laughed as the two disapeared down the hall to where he and Kai where heading.   
  
''Don't be too mean.'' Kai shook his finger at Ray who tried to nip at it.   
  
''Fine then.'' Ray sighed upon entering their room.  
  
''How are you going to get Tala?'' Ray asked, looking threw his night stand.  
  
''Don't know yet.'' Kai lay back down on the bed.  
  
While searching for his shampoo and conditionner, a little pink bottle fell off one of the shelves in the cabinet.  
  
''Damn bottle.'' Ray opened it and looked inside, confused as to what it could be.  
  
''That's it!!!'' He yelled out, holiding up the bottle.  
  
Kai rolled over and looked at Ray who was holding the pink bottle with an evil look plastered on his face.  
  
''What's that?''  
  
''Hair dye.''   
  
''What are you doing with that?''  
  
''Well, when I moved out from with Mariah I grabbed the bottle by accident and forgot to toss it later on.''  
  
''What would she be doing with hair dye?'' Kai continued questionning Ray who got up and sat beside him on the bed.  
  
''Don't tell me you believe Mariah has naturally pink hair?''  
  
The slate-haired teen ran a hand threw his hair. His locks were different but still natural.  
  
''Well she's a strawberry blonde with too much baby pink. She got sick of it and dyed it fully pink one day and has been doing that ever since.''  
  
Kai made a weird face while raising an eyebrow and just dropped the subject while pondering a way to get Tala.  
  
''You know if we wanna win we have to make sure Max and Tyson do their part because getting Tala is like that movie mission impossible.''  
  
After grabbing a towel, Ray looked back at Kai. ''But didn't Tom Cruise actually pull off the mission?''  
  
Kai laughed and shook his head. ''I don't know. I was just saying.''   
  
Ray joined in the laughter as he kissed Kai's cheek. ''I'll be back in a bit.'' He headed towards the door to go take his morning shower.  
  
A little while later, in the kitchen, the Bladebreakers along with Ian and Spencer were all eating. Spencer was eating again of course, rivalling Tyson in the bottom-less pit contest they performed as a morning ritual day after day.  
  
Tala was in his room and Bryan was waiting for some hot water to accumulate itself after Ian spent almost 20 minutes in the shower to himself. He called it a Hollywood shower,since they were known around the world.   
  
The idle chit chat went on as everyone at their late breakfeast. Then from the front door, the door bell rang.  
  
''I'll get it.'' Ray smiled and got up, since he was the first finished.  
  
''Hey.'' He greeted the female standing at the door and let her in. ''I didn't know you were stopping by Emalie.''  
  
''I have to pick something up.'' She smiled, walking in.  
  
Ray couldn't help but look at her funny. Her clothing wasn't like what he was used to seeing back in his home town. She had a black tube top with buckles along the sides. Her jeans were a regular blue but ripped everywear exposing alot of flesh. He would swear she had over 50 bracelets on with various colors from the rainbow. Her hair was ebony black just like his but alot shorter and tied in a ponytail unlike his own as the end floowed loosely behind her.  
  
Tala had a very different kind of taste but none the less, Ray, along with everyone else knew she was an amazing person.  
  
''Euh, Tala's in his room. How about I go get him...''  
  
''Sure.''   
  
Ray walked down the first hall and Emalie went into the kitchen.  
  
''Heya Kai.'' She punched his shoulder and took Ray's seat, beside him.  
  
''Hey Em.''  
  
Everyon waved except Tyson who was shoveling food as fast as Spencer. Max's only could grin and try waving since his fingers were up as he counted how many bowls of cereal each boy consumed. So far, each hand had every little finger up.  
  
As Ray walked down the hall, he noticed the bathroom door open. Then he got an idea. Creeping inside quietly, the Chinese teen glanced at the time on the digital clock. A clock in the bathroom?   
  
''weird.'' He mumbled and set the clock back ten minutes. It was all part of his plan.  
  
Pusihing the shower curtain open, Ray grabbed the bottle of shampoo and removed the pink bottle from his pants pocket. He knew it was Bryan's since all his stuff was in the bathroom already.  
  
Ray dashed out fairly fast and walked as if nothing happened towards Tala's door.  
  
''Tala.'' He called out while knocking.  
  
''What?''  
  
''Em's here.''  
  
''Okay, tell her I'm coming.''   
  
Ray headed back for the kitchen as Tala stepped out of his room with the foreign object.  
  
''Em-ikings.''  
  
The ebony-haired teen growled as she heard Tala call her that. It was his little nickname for her since she hated it with a passion. She got up from Ray's chair and went to find Tala who stood at the kitchen entrance.  
  
Her jaw fell open and her face turned over 100 shades of red. If even possible.   
  
Tala stood there, smirking, holding up the white bra by a strap high enough for everyone to see. The little snickers were satisfaction for the Russian as she snatched away her property and shoved it in her bag that was slung over her shoulder previously.  
  
''Did you have to do that?''   
  
''Of course.'' Tala leaned forward and kissed the slightly smaller teen.  
  
''Gag me with a spoon.'' Ian yelled and Tala raised his hand and flipped his smaller friend off.  
  
''Is someone jealous?'' Tyson laughed threw mouth fulls causing eveyone to feel look away from the digusting sight of his mouth open with half chewed cereal.  
  
Ian glared daggers at Tyson who merely rolled his eyes.   
  
''Did that make up for it?'' The red-head grinned, pulling away slightly.  
  
''well...''   
  
But before she finished, Emalie felt herself being pulled into another tender embrace.  
  
''I've had enough.'' Ian pretended to get sick and received yet the same gesture from both teens in an intense lip lock.  
  
''Now?''   
  
''Much better Tala.'' Emalie winked and began to walk off.  
  
''Where ya going babe?''  
  
''I gotta go see Claire. But call me later?''  
  
''Of course. And say hi to C-bear from me.''   
  
''I will.'' Emalie waved good-bye to everyone and walked out of the mansion.  
  
No one had noticed that while in their discussions the shower in the Demolion boy's hall went on.  
  
''Guess what time it is?'' Everyone looked up at Tala who was leaning against the door frame. They all knew what that meant, it was noon.  
  
Tyson just groaned and rubbed his stomach. Max had counted 9 bowls of corn pops for Tyson and 8 plus whatever he ate earlier for Spencer.  
  
''I.. w..o..n.'' Tyson could barely form words threw his groaning from the pain.   
  
''Just wait till the sugar rush kicks in.'' Max said, winking and received a pleeding look. ''I'll take care of my little Tyson.''  
  
''Will this fluffy crap never end?'' Ian rolled his eyes and went down the hall to his room.  
  
But before he could enter, from a cross his door came a loud and hair raising scream.  
  
''WHAT THE FUCK?'' Storming out of the bathroom, Bryan cursed.  
  
Ian's eyes went wide as he stared at his friend. He couldn't resist no matter how hard he tried. Even with Bryan's dangerous glare Ian doubled over in laughter.   
  
Ray only smirked as Tala, Kai, Spencer and Max ran down the hall. Tyson could barely move under his own power.  
  
Slowing getting up, inwardly very proud, Ray strut down the hall, smiling evilly.  
  
Upon arriving, a roar of laughter filled the house as Bryan stood there fuming.  
  
''You have no right. It's before 12.'' He pointed at Ray as his brow twitched. He was about to snap.  
  
''Actually Bryan.'' Tala said threw laughing fits. ''It's 12:02.''   
  
''I tampered with the clock.'' Ray said as Kai leaned up against him laughing as hard as Tala. ''By the way. GOTCHA!.''   
  
Before anyone could react, a blur of Bryan with pink hair in a towel dripping water all over ran after Ray threw out the house and down the halls.  
  
Everyone was too busy laughing at the sight of Bryan with flashy like pink hair to even move.   
  
''Help.'' Ray screamed out in a mew.  
  
Tala, who sobbered up the most, jogged down the hall to find Bryan screaming at Ray's door with Ray obviously inside cowering or thanking his feet for their graceful speed.  
  
''Is it permanent?'' Bryan said followed by a few Russian curses.  
  
''I think so.''   
  
''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' The newly pink-haired blader screamed as Tala pulled him away from the door by his arms. Kai arrived behind him and went to check on Ray.  
  
~Later on~  
  
After some calming down everyone met up in the living room, including Ray who was held tightly by Kai at his side.  
  
''Well, that's one point for the Bladebreakers!'' Max cheered and marked it on a piece of paper that they left on the coffee table.  
  
''Bryan who did you have to prank?''  
  
Now that his hair was dry, everyone could see how pink his hair now was. It came farely close to Mariah's color but a shade or two lighter.  
  
''Kai.'' He managed to say threw gritting his teeth.  
  
''That means your safe.'' Tala said and Kai nodded.   
  
''Thanks.'' Kai kissed Ray's forehead and walked off with is kitten close to his side. Bryan growled and narrowed his eyes at the retreating couple.  
  
''The fun has begun.''   
  
''Fuck off Tala.''   
  
Bryan with pink hair!  
  
Everyone: o_________0  
  
Isn't it funny? I think it is....hehehehe....*evil laugh*   
  
So really what do you all think? That's just a taste of what's to come. I can assure you, my favorite prank is yet to arrive! Plus I have SakuraCC87 that keeps giving me more ideas! This is going to be good! Trust me!   
  
Bryan: This is NOT good!  
  
Oh zip it Russian, I didn't like what you did too Ray and plus it allowed me too do a tiny bit of Mariah bashing, a favorite pass time of mine! *continues with her evil laugh*  
  
Ray: Euh, 0_0 Someone call her doctor...  
  
Tala: *grabs cellphone* What's the number?  
  
1-800-IVE-LOST-MY-MIND!  
  
Now review! My sanity depends on it! 


	3. Don't fall asleep!

If you thought pink haire was funny, this next chapter will blow you all away! Well, I hope...probably won't...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or do I? *ponders* Nope, no I don't. It's still not mine.  
  
Chapter 3- Don't fall asleep.  
  
~An hour and a half later~  
  
''We have to come up with something of we'll be the one's getting pranked.'' Max whispered cautiously.  
  
''You don't have to whisper.'' Tyson shook his head. ''We're in our own room.''  
  
''But someone could be listening.''  
  
The blunette rolled his eyes and rubbed his still sore stomach. ''Will this pain never go away?''   
  
''That's what you get for eating a hole box of corn pops to yourself!''  
  
Tyson groaned in a 'Don't-mother-me' kind of way.   
  
''Stop complaining it's your own fault. Now think prank master genius who got us into this mess in the first place.''  
  
''Alright, Alright. Relax Maxie.'' Tyson sat up in his their bed and placed his palm under his chin and started 'hmm-ing'. ''This better?''  
  
Max smiled and wrapped his arms around Tyson's neck. ''Much better.''  
  
They giggled together and tried to think up a plan of attack.  
  
The noise from the shower suddenly stopped and through the mist a figure grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist tightly. Approaching the mirror, he wiped a hand over it causing his reflection to appear clearly.  
  
''Cheap paint.'' He cursed and observed his cheek. The blue marking had faded but not completely and stained his cheeks a bit.   
  
He grabbed a face cloth and managed to rub off most of the still lingering face paint.  
  
His grey bangs stuck to his face contouring the pale shape. They touched his shoulders in lenght ending a bit bellow them. The rest of his royal blue hair was a bit shorter, ending just above his shoulders.   
  
Kai grabbed another smaller towel he had brought with him and dried his duo-colored locks rapidly, enough to leave them managable afterwords.  
  
He dressed himself quickly, in his normal attire and ran a comb threw his hair. With a bit of placing and a couple minutes they were back to the way he liked them.  
  
As the door opened, the steam exited along with Kai. The cold air from the air conditionner made him shiver.   
  
He opened the door to his room to find it empty. He raised an eyebrow slightly, wondering where his kitten had wandered off to.  
  
Down the hall, he met up with Tala who looked rather bored.  
  
''Have you seen Ray?'' Kai asked his red-haired friend.  
  
''He went outside earlier, in the back.''   
  
Kai smiled and headed for the backdoor. (A/N: Kai smiled? I think I'm going to faint! *.*)   
  
''Ray.'' He called out and looked around the grassy area.   
  
''Up here Kai.'' Ray smiled from a near by tree. He had perched himself on a thick branch pretty high off the ground.  
  
''What are you doing up there?'' Kai looked up at his kitten, smirking.  
  
''What do you think.''   
  
Kai sighed and walked away from the tree. He then ran towards it and jumped after gaining enough momentum. He grabbed on the the branch and pulled himself up.  
  
''Took ya long enough.''  
  
''Excuse me for not being able jump such high distances.''  
  
The raven-haired boy grinned, showing off his fangs.  
  
''You know it's cheating if you stay away from everyone all day.''  
  
''So what! I've done my prank that's all that matters right? Plus whoever got my name can't get me, which gives us a better chance at winning.''  
  
''Shall I rephrase myself? It's cheating.''  
  
Ray pouted and gave Kai his biggest puppy dog eyes routine.   
  
''No.'' Kai crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
  
''C'mon.'' Ray hugged his arm and pecked his cheek with a little kiss.  
  
''No.''  
  
Ray tried again and nuzzled his face into Kai's neck, kissing the skin gently. When he didn't get a reply he sighed in defeat.  
  
''Fine.'' Ray growled and jumped down from the branch, landing gracefully without a sound.  
  
Kai jumped as well, making a sloppy landing compared to the cat-boy's.  
  
''Besides, you have to help me prank Tala.'' Kai grinned evilly as they sat themselves under the tree, snuggling up together while plotting the captain's downfall.  
  
~Back inside~  
  
In the Demolition boy's hall way, a door slowly cracked open and a pair of crimson eyes looked both ways down the hall.   
  
Once he knew it was safe and no one was around, Ian carefully walked down the hall and knocked on another closed door.  
  
''Who's there?''  
  
''It's Ian, Spencer open the door.'' Ian rolled his eyes and taped his foot impatiently on the floor.  
  
''What do you want?'' Spencer opened the door and looked down at his much smaller friend.  
  
''I need your help.'' Ian showed him his pranking material and Spencer granted him entrance into his sanctuary.  
  
~An hour later~  
  
''I'm hungry Tyson.''  
  
''Oh Max, please don't talk about food.'' Tyson made a sad face look and looked down at his stomach.   
  
''Well, I didn't eat everything in the kitchen including the sink, So I'm going to make myself lunch.'' Max grinned and dragged Tyson up with him.  
  
Suprisingly, Tyson yawned as Max pushed open their bedroom door.  
  
''You can't be tired.''   
  
''You kept me up all night.''   
  
Tyson said his last sentence a bit loudly as they past the living room where Tala was watching tv. The red-head started laughing as Max blushed furiously and sped up his pace.  
  
Max headed into the kitchen and Tyson went into the living room and flopped down onto the couch.  
  
He and Tala shared a look before the Russian continued to snicker.  
  
''Shut up!'' He threw a cushion at Tala before yawning again.  
  
Tala continued flicking through the many channels their satelitte dish provided them.  
  
Shorlty after, the light sound of snoring filled the air. Tala looked over at Tyson who was passed out on his back.  
  
Max was in the kitchen, making soup and was waiting for it too get hot enough to consume.  
  
''So keep him distracted.'' Ian stepped out of the room he had entered previously, ensued by Spencer who nodded.  
  
''Just make it fast.''   
  
Ian rolled his eyes and peeked into the kitchen. He saw the blonde and crept off slowly into the living room. Spencer took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
Max turned around and greeted the Demolition boy with a smile. ''Want some?'' He asked.  
  
Spencer just gave him a look that said it all. Max just laughed and stired the pot's contents some more.  
  
Ian's jaw almost fell open at the sight before him. ''This is going to be easy.'' He mumbled so as not to be heard.  
  
Tala sensed his presence and turned around. The green-haired blader placed a finger to his lips and Tala nodded. He turned up a bit the volume of the tv and watched Ian inch up slowly to the snoring blader.  
  
An evil smile was plastered on his face as he removed a first item out of his pocket.   
  
Tala tried to hold in his laughter as Ian removed the cap off the permanent marker.  
  
Ian almost jumped up and down with anxiety as the marker came within centimeters of the unsuspecting face.  
  
The blonde Bladebreaker turned off the oven and grabbed himself a bowl. ''TY-'' He started to call out before he was interrupted.  
  
''Actually Max, poor me a bowl.'' Spencer said quietly. Max nodded adn retrieved another bowl from the cupboard.  
  
Ian almost winced at the sound of Max's cut off call but sighed in relief as everything returned to quiet. Tyson only stired a bit, mumbling incoherent things. Something along the lines of -grand-too-earl-jus-5-more-no-I-no-lat-wha-no-food-. Which made absolutely no sense to either both Ian and Tala.  
  
Sighing in relief, Ian gently pressed the marker under Tyson's eye and made a circular motion all around his closed eyes. He repeated the process to the other side before drawing squiggly lines on his forehead under the blue bangs. He continued on with other various little drawings all over.  
  
It suprised him that the harsh smell hadn't woken Tyson up yet.  
  
Max sat himself at the table, completely forgetting about his earlier interruption.   
  
''It's good.'' Spencer said, before taking another mouthfull.  
  
''It's from the can.'' Max smirked and got up. He went to the fridge and removed a can of coke from one of the drawers.  
  
Ian smiled at his masterpiece and kept shusing Tala who couldn't help but snicker.  
  
''The finishing touch.'' He grinned and removed another article form his pants pocket. He sprayed the contains into Tyson's palm, oh too perfectly placed openly on his stomach.   
  
''I need a feather or something.''   
  
Both friends looked around the room. They spotted nothing that could be of use to their situation.  
  
''I got it.'' Tala grabbed the cushion Tyson had thrown at him.  
  
Ian looked at his former captain with a confused look.  
  
''The ends.'' Tala held up the dangling strings that were attached to the cushion to add sophistication of some sort to them.  
  
Ian nodded and snatched the cushion. He placed the stringed tip under Tyson's nose and wiggled it enough to cause him to sneeze.  
  
''Ahh-chou!.'' Tyson brought his hand to his mouth and nose as he shot up in a violent motion.   
  
On impact, the two Russians bust out in laughter as Tyson looked horrified. The fluffy creamy white shaving cream was now all over his face.   
  
''AHHHH!'' Tyson screamed and glared furiously at Ian who was almost crying.  
  
Max ran out of the kitchen and started laughing at Tyson who was fuming mad.   
  
''You..You...You KISAMA!(1)'' He cursed in Japanese, leaving two boys to wonder what he said.  
  
Max understood and warned Tyson to watch his mouth. But that was the least of his worries. The blunette only knew about the shaving cream and not the black marker.   
  
''C'mon let's get you cleaned up.'' Max said as Ian and Tala clapped hand's together.  
  
''One for the Demolition boys!'' Ian cheered and marked it down on the paper.  
  
Tyson walked off the to the sink, ignoring Spencer who was laughing in his seat. Max brought his unfinished bowl to the counter as Tyson began wiping off the cream with some water. As he splashed his face, Tyson noticed some of the water was black-ish. His dark blue eyes went wide as he dried his face on the dish towel and saw more black.  
  
''What the-'' Tyson quickly grabbed a spoon from the drawer and glanced at his reflection.   
  
''AHHHH!'' The scream that came from Tyson could of been heard throughout the whole world just then.  
  
He ran out of the kitchen and glared daggers, so meanly at Ian that even Boris would be shaking.   
  
''Boushi toho (2).'' He told Ian in his native tongue.   
  
The Russian raised an eyebrow and looked at Max who had returned with his coke.  
  
''What did he say?''   
  
''Nothing important.''  
  
Just then Spencer walked out of the kitchen as Max went to take a swig of his coke. His smile indicated something was up. Though understanding the malicious look, the other two demolition boys remained indifferent.  
  
As the 'sweet' substance made it's way into the blondes mouth, his eyes went wide and he spit out his now clumpy and extremely salty drink drink.  
  
''Ewww.'' Max spit over and over onto the floor before running off to the washroom.  
  
''Gross.'' Tyson made a disgusted look as he eyed the clumpy stuff added to the brown cola.  
  
''It's only bread with some salt.''   
  
Even Tala and Ian cringed, making funny faces of their own. They could only imagine how horrible the cola must of tasted like.  
  
''That's another one for us.'' Ian marked it down on the paper, stepping away from the mess on the hardwood floors.  
  
So bread and cola aren't a great mix. I even tested it, just for the hell of it. No, I didn't drink it! But I let the bread absorbe the cola and it looked so nasty I couldn't resist adding it in here!  
  
This chapter wasn't excatly to my liking, I tried to add a little bit of cute moments. Meh, I think it's funny and I got to make fun of Tyson. By the way, here's what the potty mouth said.  
  
(1) I think everyone should know this by now, mean bastard.  
  
(2) Dead child walking.   
  
I think that was funny since Ian does look pretty young.   
  
Ian: I do not! *hmph's*  
  
Tyson: You know that sounded girly shrimp.  
  
Max: I agree, is their something you're hidding?  
  
No! Ian's not a girl! Tala is!  
  
Tala: Am not!   
  
Ray: Sure, Sure! You just keep telling yourself that! *winks*  
  
Tala: Shut it cat-boy! Or I'll make Chinese food out of you!  
  
0.0 So that's what chicken balls are made of....hmmmmmm....(kidding) Just review and I'll give you all fortune cookies! 


	4. You are impossible!

So everyone wants fortune cookies? Hmmm...*sets out a plate*   
  
Tyson: FOOD! *stuffs cookies into his mouth paper all and*  
  
I had the fortune cookies have special little messages like: Review now or you will suffer....but Tyson seems to have ate everything...  
  
Tyson: *burps* Those were good *burps up paper* Ooooh! This one says I do not own beyblade...what?  
  
That's were my disclaimer went! Well not that you've all read it...I shall begin!   
  
' Thinking '  
  
Chapter 4- You are impossible!  
  
After hearing the comotion from all the way inside, Kai ensued by Ray rushed into the house and into the main hall.  
  
''Ewwwww!!!'' Ray made a disgusted face as he saw the mess of coke and soggy bread.  
  
''What happened here?'' Kai asked the Demolition boys, excluding Bryan who was sulking in his room about his hair, were all cheering.  
  
''We got Tyson and Max.'' Ian smiled proudly and tip toed carefully around the mess Max left on the hard wood floor.  
  
''Great.'' Kai sighed and headed down the hall to find both 'numbskulls' as he liked to call them.  
  
Once far enough away, out of reach of little listening ears Ray let out a small 'uh oh'.  
  
''Why 'uh oh'?''  
  
''That means, Tala is the one who picked my name...'' Ray clung to Kai's arm as he pushed open Tyson and Max's door.  
  
''Don't worry. I'll get him before he gets you.''  
  
Max was flopped on the bed not looking so well and Tyson was rubbing his face with a washcloth in a chair across from the bed, mumbling Japanese curses about Ian.  
  
''How did this happen?'' Kai questionned his former team mates.  
  
''Tyson fell asleep.''   
  
The blunette just continued scrubbing his face.  
  
''What are you doing buddy?'' Ray asked, raising an eyebrow at the blader.  
  
Tyson sighed and dropped the cloth letting Kai and Ray see his scribbled face. The cold stern look on Kai's face quickly faded away and was replaced by surpressed laughter.  
  
Ray didn't keep the laughter in or even try, he burst out an lied down on the large queen sized bed, doubling over in a laughing fit.  
  
''He got you good.'' Ray wiped away a few warm tears and complained that his sides now hurt.  
  
''There was shaving cream too.'' Tyson sent Max a glare.  
  
''So who got sick?'' Kai leaned himself on the door frame.  
  
''I didn't get sick. Spencer slipped bread and salt into my drink and I spit it out.''  
  
''Well it's gross.'' Ray got up and straightened out his clothes.  
  
''So now their winning?'' Tyson through the almost black formerly white cloth aside.  
  
Kai nodded. ''I have to get Tala if we want a tie.''  
  
''But I wonder what they'd make us do if we lost?'' Max pondered and Tyson lied down beside him on the bed.  
  
''Don't even think it. It's not going to happen.''  
  
''A bit over confident Kai?''   
  
''well you got us into this mess in the first place.'' He glared at the navy-haired teen.  
  
''Even if we do loose. Whatever happen's won't be that bad.''  
  
Kai shook his head and stepped out of the room. Ray made a face in Kai's back and closed the door behind him.  
  
''Relax Kai-ikins. Tyson's right, it can't be that bad.''  
  
''Well Kitten, the last time I lost to Tala I had to go streaking in Russia.''  
  
Ray laughed a bit and leaned up against Kai as they walked to their room.'' I would of loved to have seen that.''   
  
He received a famous 'hn' from his love and the topic ended there.  
  
~ 1 hours later in the living room~  
  
Tala had resumed his channel surfing as everyone else seemed to lock themselves in their rooms.  
  
Max had ended up cleaning up the 'nasty coke mess' which wasn't all that bad after all. It was the soggy bread that made it look stomach turning.  
  
''Tala.'' The red-head got up and went down the hall to where the call came from.  
  
''That blasted cell of yours has been ringing for like 10 minutes now.'' Bryan was in the hall, leaning against the red-head's door.   
  
''Oh.'' Tala entered and picked it up just as the last ring ended.  
  
  
  
He observed the missed call list and dialed back the number to another cell.  
  
Bryan went back into his room, right beside the Tala's as the other closed the door behind him. Tala had left his ringer volume on loud and since Bryan's room was right beside, he could hear the annoying ringer and it's messed up melody.  
  
''Sorry.'' Tala said as someone picked up.  
  
''It's alright.'' Emalie replied from the other end.  
  
''I was in the living room and I left the cell in my room.''  
  
''I was about to give up, thinking you didn't want to talk to me.''  
  
''Of course not. So what's up?''  
  
''I did ask you too call me did I not?''  
  
''Heh, sorry. I've been tending to business all day.''  
  
''More important then me?''  
  
''Well...''  
  
''Don't even answer that. Just know, I'm coming over once I'm done shopping later.''  
  
''Alright, see you then.''  
  
''Bye sweetie!''  
  
''Bye hun.'' He hung up and pocketed the cell.   
  
Atleast then if she called back by chance he'd have it on him.  
  
(A/N: Okay, I'm going to clear this now so no one gets confused. This next part is while Tala is on the phone in his room. Get it?''  
  
Just as the door closed, the slate-haired teen tip toed down the hall ever so quietly.  
  
'I hope this works.' He thought before rummaging through his pocket for his item of pranking.  
  
Kai removed the fast drying extra sticky glue stick's cap and started smearing the floor with the transparent glue. He knew Tala was bare foot and once he stepped in it the prank would be a success.  
  
'This is so lame.' He knew it was. But it was a last minute resort. Kai hadn't pranked anyone in so long he just lost the evil touch, unlike some people.  
  
Kai got up from his knees and rushed back down the hall.  
  
''You did it?'' Ray asked as Kai walked into the kitchen casually.  
  
''Yup. Once he steps out, we tie the game and everything ends.''   
  
(A/N: Now we go back to when Tala ends his call.)  
  
Tala glanced at the clock on the top of his pile of laundry. It was almost 4.  
  
'Damn the day went by fast and I still have work to do.'  
  
He already had his plan in mind, he just had to wait for the perfect time. Tala closed the light in his room and opened the door. But before he stepped out, a particular odor made it's way to his nose.  
  
''Glue?'' He looked all around and saw nothing set up for him.   
  
Sighing, just as he went to step out, a reflective light from the floor caught his attention. The light in the hall reflected off glue causing it to give off a shine brighter then the regular shine off the tiles.  
  
''What the-'' He bent forwards and slid a finger across the white tiles.   
  
His finger didn't slide, it stuck immediately.  
  
''Nice try Kai.'' Tala hopped over the glue marks and continued walking down the hall.  
  
He noticed both love birds sitting peacefully at the table.  
  
''Look Kai.'' Tala showed the bottom on his foot while hopping on the other. ''No glue.'' He walked off smiling proudly as Kai cursed under his breath.  
  
''Don't worry, we can think up something else.''   
  
Kai sighed and ran a hand through his grey bangs. ''I've lost my touch.''  
  
'Yes you have Kai.' Tala thought as he walked away and back into the livingroom. Kai and Ray walked by a bit later, not even glancing in on the living room.  
  
The tv seemed more boring then usual. Tala didn't really know what to do with himself. Before it had been training none stop but now, he met up with an old friend called tv. Yet every channel seemed boring.  
  
''Sports.'' He muttered and flicked through about 100 channels with football, soccer, hockey even if it was out of season and baseball.  
  
Boredom had taken affect on Tala as his eyelids slowly closed themselves. He needed more sleep. The previous night he had been too busy to actually get any.  
  
Kai had walked back into the living room and saw Tala snoozing.  
  
'Moron.' He rolled his crimson orbs and began to make his way over to the couch.  
  
Just as he crouched down in front of the sleeping figure a voice interrupted him.  
  
''Watcha doing Kai?''  
  
Tala's blue eyes peered open causing Kai to stumble back and fall on his butt.  
  
''Damn it Bryan that's cheating.'' Kai growled and looked up at Bryan with pink hair smirking.  
  
''All I did was ask you a question since I didn't know what you were doing.'' The Mariah male clone defended.  
  
The duo colored haired teen just got up and stomped out of the living room.  
  
''Your worst then Tyson.''   
  
Tala just grunted at the insult and glared at Bryan as he sat himself on the couch.  
  
''How did you know, you've been in your room all day? I wonder why...hm...''  
  
''Shut up. And Ian stopped in to tell me that we're ahead. That's why I'm out here. Making sure you don't screw up this oppertunity.''  
  
''Thanks.'' Tala sighed and shut off the tv.  
  
''Now how do you plan on getting Ray?''  
  
''Why should I tell you?''  
  
''Because I want to make sure it's evil enough.'' Bryan gestured to his hair and Tala laughed a bit. It really was bright and it didn't look like it was going to fade any time soon.  
  
''Well, if you want you can help me out.''  
  
''Fine.''  
  
As the Russian was about to inform his friend of his little plan Tyson walked by the living room.  
  
''You do look as funny as Ian told me.'' Bryan snickered and Tyson flipped him off, meaning the finger was raised and perfectly aimed.  
  
Tyson had to admit he didn't look all that great. The ink stayed under his eyes and all around them as well. The circles stayed, some of the lines faded into a lighter color and most of the little doodles were gone. But after so much scrubbing his dark skin was all red making him look like he was in a permanent blushing state.  
  
''You don't look too good either.'' Tyson spat back as he walked past them again with some food.  
  
Bryan growled and pushed back the fallen pink locks out of his face.  
  
''First I need you too...''  
  
Tala voice became hushed as he whispered his scheme in Bryan's ear.  
  
(A/N: I so wasn't about to give away what I'm doing to Ray. Ray: Eeeep 0.0 *hides behind Kai*)  
  
Bryan nodded as Tala finished. ''That's good enough.'' He rose from the couch and headed off to do his part.  
  
No one ever said anything against helping out others.  
  
Spencer crossed Bryan in the hall way and headed for the kitchen.  
  
''Hey Spencer.'' Tala seen his taller friend walk by.  
  
''What?''  
  
''Do you still have that instant photo camera?''  
  
''Euh...'' Spencer pondered for a second. ''Yeah I do, somewhere.''  
  
''I need it.''  
  
''For what?''  
  
''For what I have planned.''  
  
Spencer just nodded and went to the fridge. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed back towards his room. Tala followed and thanked Spencer after he was informed on how to use it.  
  
He went to Bryan's door and gave him the camera explaining what he was just told.  
  
''You just have to press this and be ready.''  
  
''Alright.''  
  
''You ready?''  
  
Bryan nodded and walked down the hall and into the living room while Tala went into the kitchen.  
  
''Show time.'' Tala made his way to the clock and changed around the time to 4:58, instead of 4:45 the current time.  
  
The signal was giving and Bryan, who had his finger on the electrical switch, switched it off causing everything to shut down. After a second he switched it back on and the lights returned.  
  
''What the hell?'' Kai came out into the living room followed by his team.  
  
''What happened?'' Ian and Spencer came into the room as well.  
  
''I don't know, power flicker I guess.'' Tala shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the clock.  
  
''Look it's 5.'' He pointed and everyone nodded.   
  
Tyson face fell, he knew they had lost and Kai was about to scream.  
  
''But first.'' Just then Bryan entered the room. ''Ray come here.''  
  
Ray went and stood in front of Tala without hesitation. It was 5, or so he thought which meant the game was done.  
  
The raven-haired teen raised and eyebrow at Tala since the Russian couldn't keep a straight face.  
  
''Why you laughing?''   
  
At first Tala didn't answer and only shook his head. ''Sorry.''   
  
With that said, he bent down a bit, grabbed each side of Ray's pants and with a violent tug pulled them down. He got up, slung an arm around Ray's shoulder.  
  
Before the Chinese teen could react or even think of what was going on, he heard a click and saw a very happy looking Bryan with a camera in one hand and an instant picture in the other.  
  
''You jerk.'' Ray elbowed Tala in the the gut and rushed to pull his pants back up. Thankfully, his boxers had stayed up and the moment wasn't as embarassing as it could of been.  
  
''It's past 5.'' Ray growled as Kai grabbed his arms to keep him back with a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
Tyson and Max were trying to keep straight faces as all the Demolition boys broke out into a fit of laughter.  
  
''We fixed the times around.'' Tala rubbed his stomach and reached in his pocket for his cell. ''Look.'' He showed the time on it.  
  
The tiny cell phone indicated that it was 4:50 and not 5:05 like the clock said.  
  
''You caused the power failure so everyone's clock would blink 12:00 and you could change the one out here.'' Kai remained indifferent to the situation. It was funny and the photo was like the cherry on the cake but it had happened to Ray which made it not funny. Or extremely painful if he dared to laughed.  
  
''Wow Kai I guess Tyson's stupidity hasn't rubbed off on you yet.'' Bryan said and walked off with the photo.  
  
''Get back here Mariah clone I want that picture.'' Ray tried to free his arms from Kai's grasp on them.  
  
''No way, this picture has a date with a scanner and the internet.''  
  
The amber orbs went wide then focused on a certain Russian.  
  
''You are so dead Tala.''  
  
''I'm so scared.''  
  
''Well then I guess it's over then.''  
  
Everyone looked back at Tyson who slumped onto the couch and sighed. ''We lost.''  
  
''And we won!'' Ian rubbed it in and marked on the paper victory and did a couple of his famous little doodles.  
  
Max sat down beside Tyson and leaned his head onto the blunette's shoulder. ''We're screwed.''  
  
Kai just stood there still holding on to his furious mate without saying a word.  
  
''If Tala doesn't kill you before this little inconvenience is over I will.'' He glared down at Tyson hopping every dagger he sent could kill.  
  
''Now to decide you faith.'' Bryan smirked as he re-entered the room.  
  
Tala opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the loud noise of the doorbell being rung.  
  
A lame ending right? So what did you think of me 'pantsing' Ray? I thought it was hilarious! I could just imagine Ray standing there about to die of blushing. Now that the game is won, it's to find out what the Demolition boys are going to do to the Bladebreakers. And has anyone remembered Tala's enveloppe? I should shut up now...Yeah I will!  
  
So just review!  
  
Tala: *takes out enveloppe* Oh yeah, it's an- *rest of sentence is muffled*  
  
Be quiet you! *shoves socks deeper into his mouth* 


	5. The dare is set!

I'm late, I know don't remind me.  
  
*pokes Tala* I think you did a number on him Sakura...Emalie won't like that!   
  
Oh well, yes I know the presently knocked out boy's pranks wasn't as good as the pink dye but imagine finding that pic on the internet...The world would be covered in drool.  
  
The envelope...dun dun dun...Well inside it's an-  
  
Tala: *wakes up* My head hurts...*rubs his head* Damn that mallet.  
  
Well now that your up, we can get started...  
  
Tala: *points to Tyson* What about him?  
  
Were all outta food here!  
  
Tyson: *wakes up in a flash* No more food? *panics*  
  
Now we can start!  
  
Chapter 5 - The dare is set.  
  
Tala opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the loud noise of the doorbell being rung.  
  
''That's Em.'' He rushed out of the living room and opened the door.  
  
''Hiya.'' She stood there grinning as the front door flung open.  
  
''Em!'' He wrapped his arms around her waist line and gave her the biggest hug.  
  
''Tala? Are you alright?'' Another female, standing behind Emalie asked.  
  
She was a blonde, with fully braided hair some even different colors. Her smaller braids in front were pink and some in back were blue. The other female looked similar to Emalie, baggy jeans that had small rips but she was more colorful. Her tang top was a bright blue, matching some locks form her hair.  
  
Emalie herself was a bit freaked out by her boyfriends actions. Since when was he even remotely this hyper active?  
  
''We won!'' He cheered and let the girls enter.  
  
''Won what?'' The black-haired teen asked, slightly confused and creeped out.  
  
''The pranking contest.''  
  
The girls dropped their shopping bags at the door and walked into the kitchen with Tala. Seeing the looks on the girls faces, Tala decided to explain what he had been up to all day.  
  
''I get it.'' The partial blonde, laughed. ''So now you have to think up a dare.''  
  
''Tala, what's that?''Em pointed down at his pants.  
  
There was something white sticking out from his pants pocket.  
  
''I don't know.'' He removed it, recognizing it immediately after. ''Oh yeah, this morning's mail.'' He re-read the letter inside the envelope before handing it over to Em and Claire.   
  
''Are you going?'' Em asked.  
  
''Probably.''  
  
The red-head looked at his girlfriend as got up from her chair.  
  
''Where you going?''  
  
''I want to show you something. I can wear it that night.'' Emalie returned with a bag and removed an article of clothing from inside of it. ''What do you think?'' She held up a short black mini skirt made out of leather and lace.   
  
His icy blue eyes stared at the skirt for a second before something clicked in his head. ''That's it.''  
  
Once again, he received awkward looks from his guests.  
  
''What's it?'' Claire asked, almost backing away from the hyper Tala.  
  
''I love you hun.'' He leaned forward, kissed her quickly and snatched the skirt before heading off out of the kitchen and down the hall.  
  
''Get back here with that.'' Em chased after him to retrieve her skirt.  
  
In the hall, Tala stood in front of a door while waiting for someone to emerge.  
  
''What?'' a cold voice asked as the door swung open.  
  
Em, standing at Tala's side immediately burst into a fit of laughter at the site of Bryan standing there.  
  
''What the hell happened to your hair?'' She managed to ask between laughs.  
  
Bryan grumbled a few small curses in Russian before confessing that Ray did it to him.  
  
''I should get him to dye my hair then.''  
  
The newly colored Russian didn't look to pleased wit hbeing laughed at. As he was about to close his door, another feminin laughter filled his ears.   
  
''Decided to try a new color?'' Claire snickered as Bryan glared. ''Why not blonde next time it might suit you better.''  
  
''Shut up both of you's''   
  
''Did I upset pinky?'' Em and Claire both went into another fit of laughter as Tala rolled his eyes.  
  
''Nevermind them. I found the dare.''  
  
Bryan gained a sudden interest in the red-head's presence. ''Go on.''  
  
''This.'' Tala held up the skirt and smiled evilly.  
  
At first, Bryan didn't understand. ''What?''  
  
''We dress them up as girls.''  
  
There was no need for words as an equally evil smile crept up onto Bryan's face.  
  
''I knew you'd like that.''  
  
''But who to show them off too?''  
  
''That's already taken care of.'' Tala showed him the morning's mail.  
  
''This is all too perfect.''  
  
Tala nodded and stuck the envelope back in his pocket. ''Get the boys in the kitchen in 5 minutes, I think everyone would like to hear this.''  
  
''Fine.''  
  
''Tala, We still don't get it.''   
  
''You'll find out soon enough. Are you girls busy tomorrow? We're going to need some help shopping.''  
  
As long as shoppping was in the sentence both girls nodded and agreed to help the Demolition boy's with their evil plans.  
  
~In the kitchen~  
  
''Alright, I've found out the perfect dare.''   
  
Everyone sittind around the table listened attentively to the red-head standing up in front of them.  
  
''We dare the bladebreakers to dress up as girls.''  
  
Ian started to laugh. ''Great idea.''  
  
''I agree.'' Spencer smirked a bit.  
  
''Then we get them to go there.'' He set the envelope on the table and Ian read it right away.  
  
''That's pure evil. I like it.''  
  
Spencer was the first to read the mail in the morning so he already knew how diabolical the plan was.  
  
''And these ladies shall help up make it possible.''   
  
Emalie and Claire pretended to bow before speaking up. ''We have to go shopping tomorrow morning so we can be done for the night.''  
  
''But we're going to need some help boys.''  
  
''I'm not going anywhere with hair this color.'' Bryan almost pouted before crossing his arms.  
  
''But you look so cute, like cotton candy!'' Claire giggled as Bryan glared at her.  
  
''C'mon guys, Tala's coming!'' Em leaned her head on Tala's shoulder.  
  
''I am?''  
  
''Of course you are!''  
  
Spencer didn't look to thrilled about the idea of shopping so Ian decided to go .''It's not like I have anything better to do, and Tyson might try and kill me anyway.''  
  
''Then it's settled.'' The female blonde smiled ''9 am sharp, be up and ready or we'll have 2 extra guys becoming girls.''  
  
~The next morning~  
  
The morning morning, at 9 sharp, both Emalie and Claire where at the door steps of a certain overly large house.  
  
''I'm so tired.'' Claire complained yawning.  
  
''You shouldn't have drank then.'' Emalie knocked instead of ringing the doorbell so as not to wake anyone at that early hour.  
  
Claire yawned again as the door opened. There stood Kai, in front of them looking half asleep.  
  
''You should go back to bed.''  
  
Kai grunted and let them in. Just as that second Tala and Ian came flying down the hall.  
  
''Were ready.''  
  
''Good.''  
  
But before they left, Claire stopped Kai from going back into the kitchen.''What size do you wear?''  
  
He was a bit thrown back by the personal question and raised an eyebrow.  
  
''Claire, he's the same size as Tala and so is Ray. We don't need their mesurements.''  
  
Kai looked over at Tala who was smiling back evilly. He had a bad feeling about the looks and snickers he was getting.  
  
''Max is a bit smaller then them and Tyson is in between. Now come on.''  
  
Tala shut the door behind him, giving Kai one last glance.  
  
~In the city~  
  
''Oh look at that, it's so awesome.''  
  
Both girls stood in awe in front of a shop, jaw's almost hitting the floor as they obsessed over some long black dress with small straps.  
  
''Aren't we supposed to be shopping for the boys?'' Tal asked, leaned up against a while before sighing.  
  
They had been walking around for over an hour in the busy streets. Yes they were busy and it suprised both Demolition boys that people actually got up at such an early hour.  
  
''We are.'' Claire rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. ''See that dress, I know just who it would look good on.''  
  
Em grabbed Tala's hand and dragged him into the fashion boutique. Even they felt out of place in such a high class store.  
  
They approached a rack with the same dress from the window and looked for a certain size.   
  
''Can I help you ladies?'' A worker, farely old came up to them.  
  
She was wearing a classy outfit that shaped her round physique making her look like a snowman.  
  
Ian made a face as the old lady looked at them and snorted.  
  
''This should do it'' Em grabbed a dress and stuck it in front of Tala. ''Does this look about his size?''   
  
Tala looked horrified as the lady looked rather shocked and apauled. She muttered a small yes and Em glanced at the price tag. It was affordable, if they were rich.   
  
Thankfully, Tala had spare cash and after Ray was done prancing around in it, she could wear it.  
  
''We need shoes too and a purse.'' Claire said and Em nodded as she walked towards the same worker that had 'helped' them.  
  
''Do you know any good shoes that would go with this?''  
  
The lady glanced over at Tala who had left his card with Claire and made his way to the entrance/exit.   
  
''What size do you need?''   
  
''Shit.'' Em cursed and the lady looked furious at such a language. ''In this store we speak properly miss.'' She scolded the black-haired teen.  
  
Emalie ignored the old bat and pulled out her cellular phone. She called the house and Kai answered.  
  
''Kai, what shoe size does Ray wear?''  
  
The worker looked at Emalie strangely as she continued to ask show sizes for later purposes.  
  
''Size 8. Why are you asking that?''   
  
''You'll see.'' And she hung up after that.  
  
She marked down in the palm oh her hand : Kai-9 Ray-8 Tyson-7 and a half Max-7.  
  
The lady came back with the equivalent size in ladies for an 8 men and handed the high heels over.  
  
Emalie and Claire went to the cash after grabbing a small black purse to go along with the set and payed another worker, much younger then the first.  
  
They walked out with one outfit down and three to go.  
  
''Oh look it's Trivium (1)!'' Em pointed to a store across the street and both girls dashes off leaving Tala and Ian behind.  
  
''This was a mistake.'' Ian sighed and entered the store.  
  
Everything inside was dark with spikes and other threatening things hanging off the walls.  
  
''I so see Tyson in these.'' Claire showed a baggy pair of pants to both boys that had numerous buckles on the lower half of the pant legs.  
  
''I've got a pair of those.'' Em came back with a white tube top t-shirt with 'MADE' writen across it. ''Do you think this would match?''  
  
''The shirt yes. The pants no...Tyson would probably like them.'' Tala said and Claire put the pants back.  
  
''Something really tight in pants.''  
  
Claire raised and eyebrow at Ian's comment and went with Emalie to pay for the shirt.  
  
''I'm going to get Tyson to wear my shoes since we wear the same size.'' Em pointed to her high heal boots with red flammes at the end of them.  
  
''Alright. And I know where we can get something really tight.'' They walked out with another bag and headed down the crowded streets.  
  
~1 hours later~  
  
They had been through a dozen more stores and found nothing they needed besides a pair of jeans for Tyson that they hoped would fit him and look decent.  
  
''I don't know what we could put Max in.'' Emalie complained as she sipped on her juice.  
  
Ian and Tala had said they needed to stop for a bit so everyone sat down at a small restaurant and got something to drink.  
  
''And Kai isn't gonna be easy to shop for.'' Claire pushed her empty glass aside.  
  
''Hey look Claire, that bikini village we forgot to check out yesterday.'' Em got up and dropped a few dollars onto the table. ''I don't think you boys want to go in there.''  
  
''We'll wait here.'' Tala smiled as they headed off for the store with his bank card.  
  
That wasn't a good thing.  
  
''I'm glad I'm not a girl.'' Ian shook his head as both girls entered the store.  
  
Inside, Claire rushed off to one side of the store as Emalie went to look at the sandals.  
  
''Do you think this would look good on me?'' The blonde was holding a tiny straped blue top to her chest.  
  
Emalie looked at her for a second before rushing over with a pair of pink small healed sandals. She grabbed a pink top off the rack and looked at her friend.  
  
''Max in a swim suit.''  
  
Claire started laughing as they headed over to the cash.  
  
''What about a bottom?''  
  
''Well get him some short shorts at the same place with got Tyson's pants.''  
  
The second she said Tyson the lady at bagging her swimsuit stopped completely.   
  
''My mom has a bad name selection, we call her Ty for short.''   
  
The teen nodded as Em explained and handed her the bag.  
  
''That was a close one.'' They headed back towards the table where both boys were waiting for them.  
  
''What did you go buy in there?''  
  
''A bathing suit for Max.''  
  
Both males started laughing almost banging their fists against the table.  
  
''But we have to go back to the store where we got Tyson's jeans and get him some shorts. So we'll be back in a second.''  
  
Emalie dragged Claire off back in the other direction.  
  
''You know their going to hate us after this.''  
  
Tala nodded. ''But it will be worth it.''  
  
After purchasing the rest of Max's outfit they continued to go through more stores in the area.  
  
''It's almost 10:30 and we have yet to find anything for Kai and we have to be gone by 8.'' Tala said to Emalie as she came out of another store empty handed.  
  
''I know, I know!''   
  
''I'm going home after this shop.''   
  
''No your not.'' Emalie dragged Tala into another boutique similar to the one where they got Ray's dress.  
  
''Kai has to wear a skirt.''   
  
With that said, both girls went through all the skirt possibilities in the store. They ended up with two they perfered over all.   
  
''Black or blue?''   
  
In one hand, Clair held a black one. In the other, a blue one.  
  
''Blue, definetly.''  
  
So she put back the black one and looked for a shirt to go with it.  
  
''What about this tang top?''  
  
Emalie showed the boys a silky black top.  
  
''We cherish our lives you know.'' Ian gulped.  
  
''We can get him a vest for over it.''  
  
Just as Emalie said 'him' a sales clerk who was going to come to their assist walked away quickly. Tala notices the ladies actions and laughed.  
  
''Stop saying he. It scares people away.''  
  
''Fine then.''   
  
''We can get her a vest.'' Emalie rolled her eyes and added the top to the skirt in Claire's arms.  
  
''SHE needs something sexy.''  
  
Both boys snickered as Claire pulled out a white vest from a rack. ''What about this? It's see through.''  
  
Tala said he thought it was nice and different. Even thought the material was soft and lacey, the sleeves were long and dangled a bit. They would cover his muscular arms, making him look more feminin and believable.  
  
''Then SHE gets to wear this.'' Emalie through the vest on the rest of the clothes. ''Shoes and a purse now.''  
  
''No purse.''  
  
''Fine Tala, no purse for Kai.''  
  
The teens headed for the shoe rack and grabbed an identical pair to Ray's heels but in a metallic glossy and shiny blue.  
  
''I guess now that means shoppings done.'' Tala smiled at the thought of going home and dropping all the bags he was being forced to carry.  
  
''We still have one problem.''  
  
''And what's that Claire.''  
  
''The last thing they need to become girls are well, boobs.''  
  
This chapter is so late and for that I'm sorry. I had to fix it up and change things around in the way I had planned them to happen. Sorry also for any errors I may have. I didn't have time to have someone look it over. But I will for next chapter.  
  
My next chapter will be up on time I can promise you that. Well maybe Saturday since Friday's Halloween and I probably won't be around.  
  
I hope this chapter had enough humor for you all. This was kind of the break chapter before we get into alot more humor.  
  
(1) I'm not sure if people around the world have this store. But here, it's a gothic clothing store I love to shop in.  
  
How will the transformation's go? If everything goes well and C-bear can get my pictures of everyboy done I should be able to show you all what they will looks like as girls.  
  
Now you review...  
  
That's 1-800-REVIEW-OR-TYSON-WILL-EAT-ALL-YOUR-FOOD-IN-10-SECONDS! 


	6. Guess what?

I'm sorry I left the bladebreakers out in the last chapter so I'm going to start this out with them.  
  
There's a bit more shopping to do with alot more embarrasement for two special boys.  
  
Tala: *reads script and faints*  
  
Bryan: This chapter can't be that bad...*grabs the papers and reads*   
  
Ian: It is bad...  
  
Bryan: *drops papers and starts rolling around laughing* Your both in for it.  
  
I'm mean aren't I? I like to tease...  
  
Disclaimer: I admit nothing! Ooops, Euhhh...Beyblade n'est pas a moi. Une company d'idiots l'ont pour eux meme et ne veulent pas me le vendre! (If you can figure that out you get a plushie!)  
  
Chapter 6- Guess what?!?  
  
As soon as his call ended rather abruptly with Emalie, Kai proceeded to wake the other boys up.  
  
''Get up Tyson.'' He growled as Tyson hid his head under his pillow.  
  
Max was already up, yet still yawning as he sat down comfortably in the chair beside the bed.  
  
''I know what will get him up.'' Ray, that was seated on the end of the bed lay down in Max's spot.  
  
Kai looked at him curiously and Max just lifted his brows.  
  
''Tyson.'' Ray whispered and snuggled up beside Tyson.  
  
''Mmmm'' Was the reply from Tyson as he recognized the deeper voice.  
  
''Last night was great.''  
  
The navy-haired boy jerked his head right up and looked at Ray wide eyed. Ray just smiled and winked seductively at him. He hadn't noticed that Kai was standing at the foot of his bed nor Max in the chair behind him.  
  
''What, I...you...me? Kai's...ahh...gonna kill me.'' Tyson had a look of terror plastered on his morning face.  
  
''He wouldn't be the only one.''   
  
Tyson turned around to find Max sitting there with a scowl on his face. He had decided to play along with Ray in their little game.  
  
''Maxie, I didn't mean to I...I just...I didn't-''  
  
''You didn't what?''  
  
The dragoon blader turned back around to see Kai glaring daggers at him. Even, Kai wanted to play around with Tyson. He looked down at Ray who was still smiling. Something wasn't right but he was still afraid.  
  
''I didn't mean too!'' Tyson ducked under the covers and whimpered just before everyone started laughing.  
  
Hesitantly, Tyson peeked out from the corner to see even Kai leaned up against the wall laughing.  
  
''You all tricked me.''  
  
Ray got up from the bed as Tyson looked mad.  
  
''It got you up didn't it?'' Ray chuckled. ''Besides, I'm happy with what I've got.''  
  
Tyson flopped back onto his bed and sighed. ''Cold water would have been preferable.''  
  
''You'll know next time then.''  
  
A red tongue stuck out from Tyson's mouth at his captain along with a sneer look.  
  
''So why are we up so early anyways?'' Max glanced over at his clock. It was just before 10 am.  
  
''Emalie and Claire were here at 9 this morning and picked up Tala and Ian. She asked me what size I wore then called to find out all of our shoe sizes.''  
  
''Why would they want to know that?'' Ray asked, looking up at his duo-colored-haired lover.  
  
''I bet you they want to dress us up in some ridiculis outfits.'' Tyson yawned and stretched.  
  
''That isn't cruel enough for them.''  
  
''Maybe their going to buy us horrible looking clothes to wear outside in public?'' Max suggested.  
  
''There has to be more to it. I can just feel it. Something bad is going to happen.'' Kai shook his head slightly. ''Tyson you are never to let Tala get under your skin again. He seems to be getting good at it.''  
  
''Yes sour-puss sir.'' Tyson saluted Kai, like a soldier to his captain or general.  
  
~In the city~  
  
Tala, taken back by Claire's last statement let the bags he was carrying fall to the floor. Ian fell over 'anime style' before laughing as much as his little body could permit him.  
  
''I do have a valid point.'' Claire glared at them both, placing her hands on her hips. It wasn't funny, well maybe just a bit. But boys always over reacted.  
  
''Can't we just stuff them?'' Tala managed to ask before he burts out in a fit of laughter like Ian was presently doing.  
  
''Then they don't look real.'' Em rolled her eyes at them. ''We need to buy fake ones.''  
  
''And where are we supposed to get those?'' Ian sobbered up from his laughter.  
  
''I'm glad you asked.'' Claire's smile went evil faster then Kai's glare could scare off little kids.  
  
''Uh oh.'' Both boys muttered in union as she started walking off down another street.  
  
''Let's go boys.'' Em motionned for them to follow. She knew exactly where Claire was leading them off too...  
  
''Where here.'' The blonde announced as she stopped in front of a store.  
  
Tala and Ian looked up at the shops name and almost fell over. The store was called Adam and Eve's...the rest shall remain unsaid.  
  
''I'm not going in there.'' Tala shook his head as Claire was peeking inside the window.  
  
''C'mon, it's some young guy.''  
  
''Shall I repeat myself?'' The red-head leaned up against the wall of the store. ''Why don't you go in if it's some young guy.''  
  
''I'll flirt with him, while you go buy them.''  
  
''My answer is still no.''  
  
''I can change that.'' Em pinned Tala to the wall and kissed him passionately.  
  
''I didn't need to see that.'' Claire looked away, disgusted. ''Not in public, people are staring.''  
  
As Em pulled back she whispered to Tala ''You'll go in now?''  
  
With as small blush spread across his cheeks he nodded. ''Let's go Ian.'' Tala approached the door.  
  
''No way. You can go in alone.''  
  
''Unless you want me REVEAL a few things you have hidden away I suggest you come inside with me.'' Tala looked more evil then Bryan just then and that was saying alot.  
  
Ian gulped and backed away a bit. ''Alright.'' He tried not to stutter and be strong like he was before.  
  
No training had softened them all up after so long.  
  
Tala pushed the door open and entered followed by both Claire and Ian trailing. The little bell above the door indicated to the shop keep that someone had entered.  
  
The brunette behind the counter just looked them all over before flipping another page in his magazine.   
  
''Go.'' Claire shoo'ed them off before stepping up to the counter.  
  
The teenager, roughly about her age looked up as she smiled at him.  
  
''Hi.'' She said sweetly and glanced down at his magazine. It was a punk-rock magazine which was good, it would give her something to talk about.  
  
Tala looked back over his shoulder at Claire who had started a conversation with the teenager. But the guy didn't seem to interested with her. He was looking at...them or more specifically at him.  
  
The older Russian just shook his head and started looking through various kinky items. Not for him of course.  
  
''Where are those plastics things supposed to be?'' He growled and passed the rack of video tapes.  
  
Tala turned around when there was no reply and hit his forehead with his palm.   
  
''Damn it Ian.''  
  
He stomped back over to the video rack and pulled away a drooling Ian. ''Don't you have enough already?''  
  
The smaller boy flushed bright red and glared at his former captain.  
  
''You shouldn't leave them lying around like that.''  
  
The purple-haired youth 'hmphed' in a Kai like fashion before letting himself be pulled away from such captivating material.  
  
Next they passed a magazine aisle and Ian seemed unable to unglue his eyes from the sight of random ladies dressed in leather and positioned in very sexy ways.  
  
It sickened Tala to watch Ian drool over nothing but a photo. They were only mear images. Yet they were so appealing. Without even noticing, Tala found himself locked on the porn books as well.  
  
''Ahh, what am I doing?'' He shook his head and grabbed Ian's collar before proceeding with the dragging.  
  
''Any more drool and you'll need a bucket.''  
  
The comment earned his another fierce glare.  
  
Upon entering the final aisle, Tala sighed. Now they were looking at clothing. Leather, lace, stringy and strap less articles were everywhere. Some even see through. Others, well...you get the point.  
  
His mind couldn't help but wander off at the sight of Em, who happened to be waiting outside in some of the pieces.  
  
''Tala, stop drooling. Your scaring the hell outta me.''  
  
That snapped him out of his distance trance instantly.  
  
''I wasn't drooling.'' He protested.  
  
''Well whatever you were doing was frightening.''  
  
''Shut up.''  
  
''You were imagining Emalie in those weren't you?''  
  
''I was not.'' Tala couldn't help but blush a little.   
  
Damn the little squirt for guessing correctly.  
  
''Your worst then I am.''  
  
An icy glare was sent back as they walked down the row. Finally, half way through, clothing items that would just end up being taken off later where gone.  
  
''This is it.'' They stopped in front of plastic cases with fake breasts inside.  
  
Ian raised and eyebrow and poked at one package. ''This is disturbing.''  
  
''I know.'' Tala grabbed fours packs without even glancing at the sizes and headed back to the cash quickly.  
  
A brown pair of eyes, matching the boys hair were staring at him as he approached the counter. But Claire was no where to be found.   
  
''Will that be all?''  
  
Tala nodded and handed over his plastic card that he managed to get back from both girls. It suprised him that the boy didn't ask for ID but he wasn't about to question anything.  
  
''Where will you both be performing tonight?'' The worker scanned and bagged all the purchased articles.  
  
''Performing?'' Ian couldn't help but ask.  
  
''Yeah, your female friend told me, you were performing tonight. How about you call me and we can meet up?'' The brunette handed a small piece of paper over to Tala and wink seductively.  
  
The Russian grabbed the bags and almost ran out of the store with a look of pure terror writen across his face.  
  
''What did you tell that guy in there?'' He managed to ask Claire as she grinned.  
  
''Well, I found out he's gay. And he said asked me if we were dating. I said no without hesitation and if you were gay.''  
  
''I AM NOT GAY.''  
  
''Well, I told him you were a drag queen.''  
  
''You what?''   
  
You could swear a veine had popped in Tala's forehead as both Ian and Emalie remained silent.  
  
''Hehe, see I figured if I told him you were he wouldn't ask you for ID since we weren't even supposed to be in that store to begin with.''  
  
Tala took one deep breath after another before shuddering. ''He gave me his number.'' Tala crumpled the paper and tossed aside, extremely disgusted.  
  
After a bit of minor counselling from Emalie and a few kisses, Tala managed to walk home with whatever sanity he had left. A guy hitting on him? The idea seemed wrong. It was like imagining Kai and Tyson hooking up, doing whatever gay couples do. It was just completely wrong.   
  
He continued to shudder and thanked the lord he was straight. He didn't have anything against gay's but him being one himself... that idea almost caused him to loose his appetite.  
  
As they walked in, Tala marched to his room and dropped every bag he had carried. He then joined both girls in the living room where both Kai and Ray were watching the tv.  
  
''Where are Max and Tyson?" He asked upon entering the room.  
  
''In their room.'' Ray looked up at Tala and smiled before placing his head back on Kai's shoulder.  
  
''Could you get them out here. We have some news.''  
  
Kai got up and looked at Tala strangely. He seemed rather calm looking in Kai's eyes. Something was up.  
  
A few minutes later he returned with both younger boys.  
  
''Well, we the Demolition boys have come up with your dare.''  
  
All simultaneously, the Bladebreakers gulped.   
  
''We have decided to dress you all up like girls.''  
  
Once again, on cue, four pairs of eyes, amber, crimson and two different shadings of blue went wide.  
  
''Girls?" Ray managed to ask.  
  
''Indeed. All four of you's shall be dressed up and taught how to act lady like by our little helpers.''  
  
Emalie and Claire got up and took a bow without applause, ignoring the intense glares from Kai and Ray.  
  
''Plus there's more. But it doesn't matter now. All you need to know is that we've picked out your outfits and the transformation shall commence since you need to be ready for 8pm tonight.''  
  
The slate-haired captain looked at Tala suspicously. ''Why 8 pm?''  
  
''For now, you don't need to know.''  
  
Before Kai could protest-  
  
''Look it's cotton candy.'' Claire had spotted Bryan walk past the living room.  
  
The comment was answered with a low warning growl.   
  
''Lighten up CC, I'm only kidding.''  
  
Bryan stepped into the living room and judging by what he saw across the former world champions faces he knew Tala had announced the big news.  
  
There's chapter 6, done! I really don't know what to say except maybe warn you all that the next chapters might cause stomach aches from over laughing. I promise extreme humour and I shall deliver! I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be going on for so bare with me. It's 1:30 am now and I need some sleep. So this ends with a simple:  
  
Review or Bryan shall get homicidal.  
  
Bryan: *grins evilly and pulls out a machete*  
  
Awww, isn't he just so cute with his overly long butcher knife? *hugs Bryan* 


	7. Being girly in high heels!

I got so many reviews for the last chapter! *does her little infamous happy dance* I guess some people like my senseless humor. I wonder if I could pop 150 reviews with this fic? I still have quite a few chapters to go.  
  
Meh, anyways. Thanks for all the great reviews! Now it's time to find out how badly the bladebreakers will suck at being girls. Alot of dirty thinking...beware.  
  
I sort of hinted Ray/Tyson....for that I deserved to be shot don't I...  
  
Oh and plushies go to 4 reviewers who got it right. *holds out plushies* Take your pic!  
  
Disclaimer: You cannot sue me for laughter related injuries alright! They ain't my fault! Contain yourself!  
  
Chapter 7- Being girly in high heels.  
  
After some threats, persuasion and yelling, the Bladebreakers finally gave into the idea of becoming girls for the day. The girls had returned home for a bit to retrieve the essentiels like bags of makeup, bras, hair curler and much more. They returned with a back pack each full of what guys would call junk.  
  
''First of all, we need you's to walk in high heals.'' Claire instructed and removed the shoes they had purchased from the stores.  
  
''No way.'' Tyson's eyes went wide as Emalie through her high heel boots at him. ''I cannot walk in these.'' He examined the black leather with flammes traced on the tip.  
  
''These look childish.'' Max complained as he observed his pink shoes that had an overly large flowers on them.   
  
Ray was too busy laughing at Max's sandal to notice his own shoes.  
  
''Hell no.'' Kai stated and tossed the glossy blue metallic shoes aside.  
  
''C'mon guys.'' Emalie sighed and placed her hands on her hips. ''You have too anyways.''  
  
''Damn it.'' Tyson obliged and started pulling on the boots. He found it extremely difficult till he removed his socks. ''Much better'' He laughed and everyone fell over 'anime style'.  
  
Standing up, Tyson began to wobble immediately.  
  
''Help me.'' He held his arms out to keep his balance.   
  
Claire, backed away from him a bit. ''Now walk to me.''  
  
The navy-haired blader gulped and took a first step forward. He successfully stepped forward then tried again.  
  
~In the living room~  
  
''This will be priceless.'' Tala said to Bryan as he flicked through the channels on the television.  
  
The 'cotton candy'- haired boy just nodded and flicked through the book he was reading.  
  
Then, out of no where, they heard the loudest thud ever. Something had crashed against the floor obviously.  
  
''What the-''  
  
Both Tala and Bryan got up and rushed towards the rooms where the transformation would be taking place. Upon entering the room, on the floor was Claire lying flat on her back and Tyson onto of her with his head in her chest.  
  
Tala burst out in laughter and Bryan only smirked. Ray and Kai were leaned up against each other laughing as was Emalie against the wall.  
  
''Get him off me!'' Claire shrieked and tried to squirm away from underneath Tyson.  
  
''Fuck heels!'' Tyson looked up and immediately blushed furiously at what he say.  
  
''Stop staring and get up!'' She yelled and inched away from him.  
  
''I...I'm sorry.'' Tyson stumbled back onto the bed and quickly took off the deadly boots.  
  
''Like your close up view Tyson?'' Bryan asked tauntingly and walked out of the room.  
  
''Shut up Mariah clone!'' Tyson pouted and huffed before crossing his arms. ''I did not like what I saw.''   
  
Claire as well was blushing as Emalie poked fun at her.  
  
''Next.'' She growled and glared at her friend.  
  
Max smiled and slipped on the sandals. The heel on them was alot thicker and made walking easier for him. Though, he still stumbled a bit since his feet weren't on an equal level.  
  
''C'mon Ray, your next.''  
  
Ray put on the shoes and stood up with ease. He began prancing around the room without even stumbling a tiny bit.  
  
''Don't ask.'' He told Kai as his mate gave him a very award look.  
  
''I can't resist. How the hell did you manage to do that?'' Kai asked as Ray sat down on his lap.  
  
''Ray's a girl.'' Emalie joked and pointed a finger at Ray accusingly  
  
''There's no chance of that.''Kai smirked.  
  
Ray flushed and hid his face as Kai snickered at him. ''I hate playing truth or dare.'' He started. ''Mariah used to always dare me to dress up like a girl with makeup and her heels. I once had to walk throughout our village for a whole day dressed as a girl and pretending to be one aswell.''  
  
Tyson started laughing, ignoring the glares he was receiving. ''So this isn't all that new to you fujin(1) Ray.''  
  
''Shut up Tyson. Neko-jin's also have a great sense of balance so that helps too.'' Ray threw the spiky shoe at him but fortunately missed.  
  
''Alright boys, we can't waste time.'' Claire pointed at Kai. ''Your turn.''   
  
The slate-haired stoic captain sighed and slipped on the horrible foot wear. ''I'm going to brake my ankles in these.''  
  
''I wear them all the time and I'm fine.'' Emalie smiled. ''Stop complaining.''  
  
Getting up, Kai wobbled a bit. ''I'm glad I'm a guy.'' He walked in the shoes with a bit of difficulty.  
  
''Well, you guys will have plenty of time to practise later. We have some more lessons to do.''  
  
Onto lesson two taught my Emalie this time as Claire prepared the other room with all the clothes and makeup.  
  
''Time to sit lady like.''  
  
She grabbed a chair and sat in front of them all lined up on the bed. ''Like this.'' She crossed her legs and laughed at the faces Tyson and Max made.  
  
''I can't sit like that.'' Tyson said and looked down. ''It's like impossible.''  
  
''Atleast try it.''   
  
So they did, Tyson could get his ankle up to his knee and Max a bit further up on his leg.   
  
''No, no and no! All the way!''   
  
Ray gulped and made a face as he managed to sit as she showed. ''Ouch.'' He went back to his normal position and let out a breath. ''Never again.''  
  
''Well you can't stand up all night.''  
  
''Yes we can.'' Tyson clapped his hands together at Ray for his attempt.  
  
''Kai, want to give it a try?''  
  
Kai shrugged his shoulder and crossed his legs with ease.   
  
''How in the hell?'' Max and Tyson said in union and Ray laughed.  
  
''He always does that. I don't know how he can. And believe me, I know from experience that it's like impossible.''  
  
Kai flushed about 20 shades of red and scolded Ray while everyone else just doubled over in laughter.  
  
''What's so funny?'' Claire came running up.  
  
''Nevermind Claire. Just T-M-I Ray! Way too much information.'' Emalie made a sour face and shook her head.   
  
''Onto the next lesson. Claire your going to have to help me with this.''  
  
''Okay.'' The braided blonde grabbed a chair and sat down. ''What we teaching them now?''  
  
''Dancing.''  
  
On cue, all the boys fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
''Why dancing?'' Max asked curiously. ''Where are we going later?''  
  
''Euhhhh.'' Emalie trailed off. ''Nevermind.''  
  
''There bringing us to a club aren't they.'' Tyson looked down then up at the ceiling. ''Lord, esuo-esu!(2)'' He held his hands in a praying fashion.  
  
Only Ray understood and snickered. ''It can't be that bad Tyson.''  
  
''You want to bet?''  
  
''Tyson.'' Kai snapped. ''No betting, look what it got us into in the first place.''  
  
''Alright sir, captain Kai sir!'' He saluted arising laughter from both girls.  
  
''That's enough. Who here can dance?''  
  
The raven-haired youth reluctantly raised his hand nervously.   
  
''We have a victim!'' Claire laughed. ''What kind of dance can you do?''  
  
''Mostly everything.''  
  
''Can you reggae?''  
  
''When you spend half your life with Mariah of course you learn that dance.''  
  
''Then show me.'' She dared and got up.  
  
''No way. I am not humiliating myself.''  
  
''You chicken?'' Ray jerked his head to the side and looked at Kai curiously. ''Like you could do any better Kai-koi.''  
  
''Of course I could.'' He smirked and placed a kiss on Ray's nose. ''I know were going to be in more embarassing situations then this so why not.'' He shrugged his shoulders.   
  
''Lucky me.'' Claire smiled and placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. ''Kai the almighty can reggae, now this I have to see.'' Emalie grinned and watched the two sway their hips and decend slowly to the floor.  
  
Tyson was the first to look away laughing ensued by Max soon after. Ray tried to restrain himself from drooling but was failing miserably.   
  
''Ray's your lucky.'' Claire told the drooling teen and he nodded with a big smile.   
  
Kai shook his head and rolled his eyes. ''Do you need a bucket kitten?''  
  
''No I need my room back with you in it.''  
  
Everyone had a disgusted look plastered all over their faces as Kai sat back down.   
  
''Now that that's done with.'' Emalie cleared her throat and snapped Claire out of her distance happy trance.  
  
''You can all change your voices right?'' Max nodded and started talking like a female. ''How's this?''  
  
''Scary because you really do sound like a girl!'' Claire stared at Max and blinked a few times. ''I swear you were meant to be born a girl or something.''  
  
His mate tried to change his voice but only caused Emalie to go to the washroom before she pissed herself.  
  
''Please, whatever happens tonight Tyson, don't talk. Just smile sweetly.'' Emalie said as she came back into the room.  
  
After everyone tried, she told the same thing to Kai which was like asking Satan himself to go pick daisies in the fields of heaven. Impossible was the word they were looking for. Ray on the other hand could get by a bit better but was told not to talk unless something as asked that you couldn't reply to with a shake of his head.  
  
''I guess now all we need to do is get your physical ready.''Emalie got up and dragged Max and Tyson to the other room. ''Let's get started.''  
  
Extremely afraid, Max grabbed onto Tyson's hand and squeezed on it.  
  
''That leaves ne with you two.'' Claire smiled wickedly and retrieved a brush. ''First off, we start with your hair Ray.  
  
She tossed him the brush and told him to brush out his locks.   
  
''Need some help kitten?'' Kai offered and Ray handed him the brush.   
  
As the blonde female returned with hair products including scissors, she smiled warmly at the sight. ''You both are so cute together.''   
  
''Thanks.'' Ray blushed and purr slightly as Kai's fingers combed through his locks a last time.  
  
''Come sit here Ray.''  
  
He obliged and eyes over the products. Gel, mousse, hairspray, hair curler, elastics and scissors. He tensed up seeing the last metal article.  
  
''You are not cutting my hair, tondemonai!(3)''  
  
''I'm only going to trim the ends a bit Ray. Trust me, after a good trim they'll grow alot faster.''   
  
Ray looked at Kai who nodded. ''She's got a point.''  
  
''Alright.'' He said reluctantly and closed his eyes.  
  
He bit his lower lip as the sound of the small cut made it's way to his ears.   
  
''Look, I'm not taking that much off.'' She showed him the bits of hair on her palm and he nodded slowly.   
  
Once the cutting was done Ray looked in the lifesize mirror and smiled. ''It doesn't even show.''  
  
''Told ya.'' Claire put away the clippers and plugged in the hair curler to let it warm up.  
  
''And you were worried for nothing.'' Kai wrapped his arms around Ray's waist causing the younger boy to blush. ''I'd never had my hair cut before. I didn't think I needed it.''   
  
''It was kind of obvious you never had it cut.''   
  
Ray rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on Kai's lips.  
  
''Alright guys I said you were cute but I did not give you permission to make me loose my early lunch.''  
  
Ray stuck his tongue out at her and sat back down in the chair. ''What are you doing to my hair now?'' He questionned as the sound of a bottle opening caught his attention.   
  
''Curls and braids. But first I have to fix your bangs. Bandana off.''  
  
He removed the red cloth and tossed it at Kai. Claire crouched down in front of him and parted his bangs equally to each side. They contoured his face perfectly ending just below his chin.  
  
''What do you think?'' She moved and Kai smiled. ''Good.'' She sprayed a bit of mousse into her palm and spread it over his bangs so they wouldn't get out of place during the course if the day.  
  
The curler began beeping indicating that it was ready. She grabbed his and a stand of Ray's hair. Once the glossy raven hair was completely wrapped around the heated metal, she let it sit.  
  
''That should do it.''  
  
The hair unravelled itself from around the metal into a bouncy curl on his head.  
  
''Cute!'' She beamed and repeated the process with locks form everywhere on his head inclusing two little small ones in his bangs.   
  
''Perfect.'' She said and walked around him. ''Now a couple of loose braids and your hair will be done.''  
  
Ray nodded and fiddled with a curl that had fallen over his shoulder. He smiled since no matter how hard he tugged on it bringing it straight again it would recurl itself.   
  
''This comes out right?'' He asked and tossed the hair back over his shoulder.  
  
''Yea by the end of the night they should look pretty dull. Just take a shower and it will be staight again.'' Claire replied as she finished off a braid.  
  
A few more were added, completing Ray's hair.  
  
From the other room came a loud scream, startling everyone in the whole house.   
  
''How could you?''  
  
They recognized the voice as Tyson's wailing.  
  
There. Enjoy my evil cliffhanger! *evil Boris like laugh*  
  
Bryan: *raises eyebrow* Are you alright?  
  
*laughs* Oh yeah, hehe! Got a bit carried away there. *glomps him*  
  
Same threat as before! *holds up Bryan's hand with the machete in it*  
  
Bryan: *rolls eyes* Help me!  
  
More Japanese on my part for not particular reason whatsoever.  
  
(1) Female  
  
(2) Save our souls  
  
(3) No way!  
  
Next chapter: (preview) ''How could you do that to my wonderful hair?'' Chapter 8- Hairy disaster! 


	8. Hairy Disaster!

I wonder if any of you's know where I'm sending the boys later in the evening. Or what's in the envelope? Or better yet, what have I done to Tyson?!?  
  
Max: *looks at Tyson and snickers*  
  
Disclaimer: Ca veux-tu vraiment la peine de m'amener en court? J'ai rien a vous donnez.   
  
Chapter 8- Hairy disaster  
  
''How could you?''  
  
The recognized the voice as Tyson's wailing.  
  
''This is an absolute insult!''   
  
The three approached the door to the other room quietly and listened in on Tyson's comments.  
  
''How could you do that to my WONDERFUL hair?''  
  
They had enough of his complaints and barged in.  
  
''What in the worlds going -'' Claire began but stopped mid sentence as she saw Tyson and his etremely red and pissed off face.  
  
''You look like-'' The blonde female still couldn't finish as she burts out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.  
  
Ray caught a glimpse of Tyson and snickered as the teen looked as if he was about to explode.  
  
''She's right you really look like-'' Kai burried his face in Ray's hair and laughed.  
  
''Like me.''  
  
They all turned their heads to see Tala standing there, looking unsually paler then his normal self.  
  
''How could you?'' Both Tyson and Tala yelled in union.  
  
''You've insulted my hair.'' Tala's jaw slowly dropped as his fingers played with his hair.  
  
''They did it.'' Tyson growled and pointed to Emalie and Max who stood there smirking innocently. For Max it worked but for Emalie, it only made her look more wicked.  
  
After hearing the commotion, in the door way appeared the rest of the Demolition boys. One by one, they all started laughing at the sight of Tyson with his hair geled up on each side and the small bangs falling in front of his face ressembling Tala's hair almost perfectly except a tad longer.  
  
''THIS IS NOT FUNNY!'' Tyson growled and pushed through them, making his way to the washroom. Tala left next muttering curses under his breath and how insulted he felt.  
  
Everyone continued laughing as Ian said congrats to Emalie and Max.  
  
''We figured he'd freak.'' Emalie smiled wickedly and held up an empty bottle of gel. ''It was worth it.'' She pulled out another bran new bottle as everyone cleared the area.  
  
''Did you take a picture?'' Claire whispered to Emalie who secretly took out her digital camera.  
  
''Of course C-bear. This shot could be worth milions!''  
  
The girls snickered as Tyson came back with his hair back down and dripping wet. Though the bangs were still in tack.  
  
''Now your hairs perfect!''  
  
''What?'' Tyson raised and eyebrow as Emalie made her way over to him.  
  
She brushed his hair a bit and placed the navy locks to the way she wanted them.   
  
''Voila!'' She smiled brightly and gave Tyson the mirror.  
  
''You kidding right?''   
  
''No your done.''  
  
Tyson's hair fell a bit in his face along with the bangs as the rest was dead straight along each side of his face.  
  
''I bit of gel so his doesn't puff out and then it's Max's turn!''  
  
In the other room, Claire had already made Kai sit down as she fiddled with his duo colored hair.  
  
''You know your hair is weird right?''  
  
Kai didn't dignify her comment with a valid answer and hn'ed in his usual annoyed fashion.  
  
''Well your going to have to wet it.'' She informed. ''Go and I'll try and think something up.''  
  
He reluctantly obliged and headed to the washroom. While he was gone, Ray and Claire sent ideas back and forth about what to do with the 'weird' hair.  
  
''He does look cute with his hair in his face.'' Ray said and played with another curl from his hair.  
  
''But we have to make sure he's not recognizable right away or there goes the fun.''  
  
Ray looked at her curiously as she hadn't realised what information she had giving away. Atleast now Ray knew he was going to be around people he'd already met. But she could of meant the fan girls. There were milions of them. Always swooning over them in public. That always caused jealousy to arrupt between both couples.  
  
Kai returned with a white towel over his shoulders so as not to leave a mess everywhere. His bangs were in front of his face as the rest clung to his neck.  
  
''Don't you look adorable!'' Ray sent him a smile as Kai glared through his hair.  
  
''Now sit.''  
  
Kai grumbles something inaudible and sat down on the wooden chair.  
  
''First of all.'' She removed the white towel from his shoulders and brushed out the darker portion of his hair.  
  
''For a guy, you sure have long hair when it's wet.''  
  
The new hair style victim let out a small 'hn' in response.  
  
''I guess I could add a bit of gel.'' She pondered out loud. It followed by another few ideas before she came up with the perfect idea.  
  
''I'm going to have to keep this simple.'' Claire walked over to the supplies scattered out across a desk and retrieved her gel bottle and a few black bobbypins.  
  
Ray watched as she puttered around in his hair trying different things all resorting back to her getting frustrated and muttering curses under her breath.  
  
Ray would wink at Kai and send him looks or even lick his lips seductively just to watch Kai glare at him or growl.  
  
''Stop making faces both of you's. Save it for the bedroom.''  
  
Ray laughed and began fiddling with his hair again, twirling a strand around his finger. He avoided eye contact with his koi for a little while and let Claire concentrate.  
  
''VOILA!'' She beamed and stepped away from Kai before circling around him.  
  
That snapped Ray out of his distance trance causing him to look up. He giggled and Kai raised an eyebrow.  
  
''Let me see.'' He demanded feeling intoxicated by all the spray net she used on his head.  
  
''Here.'' She handed him the small mirror and stepped out of the room before Kai could give a reaction.  
  
''Shoot me please.'' He gazed upon his reflection.   
  
''C'mon Kai, you look cute.'' Ray got up and walked towards him.   
  
Sitting onto of Kai's lap, Ray leaned forward slightly rubbing his nose against Kai's.  
  
''I am not cute.'' Kai said and wrapped his arms around Ray's waist line.  
  
''No your hot.''  
  
He wasn't exactly fond of his new look. His slate bangs contoured his face, drooping slightly over his cheeks. In front, two small black bobbypins pushed the top of his bangs back a little. The rest of his hair was let loose barely touching his pale shoulders.  
  
In the other room, Claire entered to check the progress on the blonde. Tyson was still sulking about his bangs and blowing them out of his face occasionally.  
  
''Are you done?'' Emalie looked up and smiled as her friend walked towards her.  
  
''Just finished them off.''  
  
''So what do you think?'' The ebony-haired female backed away from Max who was sitting in the chair patiently.  
  
''He looks great!'' Claire winked and Max actually tried to glare at her. You didn't live with the kings of harsh and icy glares without picking up a thing or two.  
  
Max didn't mind Tala's girlfriend playing around in his hair but it's what she added to it that caused an uproar.  
  
His bangs were split on the left side and cut across his forehead, tucked behind his right ear. The back was left with a few spikes but it was mostly done curling out towards his face mid lenght of his neck.  
  
''The flower looks great and it fits into his look perfectly.''  
  
Yes you heard her right, a flower. That caused Max to growl lightly as the girls snickers made their way to his ears.  
  
A big white flower was resting upon his ear where the seperation was.  
  
Tyson at first laughed at his koi, until Max reminded him of what lay in store for him if he continued. A repeat of the wing-shaped hair.  
  
''I guess we're done the hair then.''  
  
''Let's move on.''   
  
Claire nodded and went back to get the other boys.  
  
''I'm now scared for life.'' She had taken one step in, and was already scrambling to get out.  
  
Ray laughed at the flustered teen and tugged on Kai's lower lip a final time before un straddling his waist. During her departure it seemed like both boys entertained themselves.  
  
''Knock next time.'' Kai got up from the uncomfortable chair and grabbed Ray's hand lacing their fingers together.  
  
''Yeah, I will. To keep my sanity in check.''  
  
As they past comments amongst themselves about their hair, both ladies prepared the next round of transformation. Or as the boys put it, torture.  
  
''Max your up first.'' Emalie instructed and grabbed a small bottle of pink liquid.  
  
He eyed the liquid and got up slowly.   
  
''I have to do your nails.''  
  
Letting out a sigh, Max sat back down on the wooden chair and placed his fingers as she showed him to do. Emaile began with filling them to a nice round shape before applying a first coat of very clear and bright pink with sparkles.   
  
''This comes off right?'' He asked, glancing down at the hardening polish.  
  
''Duh Max. I'm going to leave a bottle of remover for you all anyway.'' Claire laughed, telling Max he was giving blondes like herself a bad name.  
  
Tyson ensued but was quite shocked with his results. Every nail ended up a different color.  
  
''What in the?'' From left to right, the colors went as the following. Blue, Green, black, orange and purple. The next hand had brighter colors. Red, white, pink, yellow and a fully sparkled nail.  
  
After seeing the past results, Ray declined the idea of having his nails done.  
  
''C'mon Ray! You have no choice anyway!''  
  
Seeing no way out, Ray held his hands out and awaited for them to be colored.   
  
''Black!''   
  
''No it says ebony on the bottle.'' Max pointed out and everyone fell over once again 'anime style.'  
  
''I'm not even going to say anything.'' Claire sighed and rolled her eyes in defeat. ''There's no point.''  
  
''Ebony is black right? Opps hehe, I forgot.'' Max grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck. He quickly realised his nails and pulled his arm back right away. Thankfully, the polish had dried quickly.  
  
''The fumes are getting to him.'' Kai inhaled the stuff Emalie was coating to his nails and made a face. Not at the color, but at the harsh smell.  
  
''You think that's bad, wait till you all sniff the remover.''  
  
Kai blew on his nails to dry them fast as Ray wrinkled his nose at his color. What kind of girl wore black on her nails? But Kai's color seemed to come close to his. The dark blue came awfully close once dried.  
  
''Should we start with the makeup?'' Claire asked as she put back the random nail polish containers back in one of the bags.  
  
''Yeah, but switch this time.''  
  
They nodded and seperated to different rooms again.  
  
''Who shall be my first victim?'' Emalie asked evilly as she began to rummage for what she needed.  
  
''Eyeline, mascara, blush, shimmer, white powder, cover up...no, no cover up.'' She said to herself totally oblvious to the facial expressions Kai and Ray were sending each other all meaning 'eep!'  
  
''I'll go first.'' Kai shot Ray a 'you-owe-me-big-time!' look and Ray nodded before winking seductively.  
  
''Shall we begin?''   
  
That was the question of doom that Kai grunted a response at.   
  
''What the fuck is that?'' Kai backed his head away from the metal looking object nearing his left eye.  
  
Emalie laughed and pulled the object away. It did look threatening with it's metal clamps. The object in question was hard to describe though it did look alot like scissors.  
  
''Get that thing away from my eye.''   
  
''Look Kai I'm not going to kill you. Where would be the fun in that?!? Humiliation is more my style.'' Emalie shrugged her shoulders and brought the eyelash curler to her eye and demonstrated that it wasn't evil and it wasn't going to kill him.  
  
Gripping the chair's arm, the slate-haired boy let Emalie 'attack' him with her supposed lash curler.  
  
''All done.'' She smiled and put the curler back on the desk.  
  
Kai went to get up but was stopped. ''Where are you going?''  
  
''You said you were done.''  
  
''Done the curling. There's still much more to do.''  
  
Sighing in defeat, Kai sat back down as she began to apply what she called 'blush'.  
  
The torture continued on as different brushes, eye pencils, colors and various other items tainted his ivory smooth skin.  
  
The process had stopped for a brief instant as Emalie held two small containers in her hands. ''Hm, which one?'' She asked herself and glanced at Kai.   
  
Urging herself to supress her laughter, she went back to eyeing the bottles closely.  
  
''Look at me Kai.'' Ray said sweetly from the bed where he was sprawled out on.  
  
Rolling his newly black contoured eyes, Kai turned his head and looked at Ray dead seriously.  
  
''Oh my-'' Ray's jaw slowly fell open arising a horrified look upon Kai's face.   
  
''What has she done to me?''  
  
''Kai, you know I love you but-'' The raven-haired boy burst out into laughter, rolling all over the bed.  
  
''Give me the mirror.'' Kai said, more like demanded, snapping Emalie out of her desicion making trance.  
  
''But I'm not done.''  
  
Though she protested with Kai's demand, there was no point. His glare was so deadly and harsh she gulped and handed him the small mirror just to get him to stop the direction knives at her.  
  
Slowly rising it to his face, Ray and Emalie waited for his reaction.   
  
On cue, just as a scream escaped Kai's lips and mouth another yelp came from the other room.  
  
''Ouch!''  
  
Another cliffhanger. Who's yelping? Dun Dun Dun....Find out in my next installment which I promise will be out faster then this one.  
  
It's so cold right now...brrr...I'm freazing in my own house! I feel like Tala's glare.  
  
Bryan: Wasn't that original? *rolls eyes*  
  
But it's true! Besides, your not warming me up! But of course you'd perfer to warm Tala up!  
  
Bryan: *blushes*  
  
Look! He matches his new hair!  
  
Bryan: *glares and realises he still has the machete*   
  
Ah crap! Help me! *runs off at full speed*  
  
Next chapter: Kai obsessed with his lip gloss! Chapter 9- Sweet kisses and outfits. 


	9. Sweet kisses and outfits!

I'm still alive! Bryan didn't kill me! Me and Ray are the survivors!  
  
Ray: *peace sign* But how did you survive? Who protected you?  
  
He's got a weak spot for Tala pictures. So do I, but that's another story.  
  
Ray: *rolls eyes* So you gave him pictures? I should have thought of that.  
  
To artemis347: You can't flame me! Nooo! So that means Kai ain't getting out of this mess...hehehe...I swear I'll send Bryan after you!  
  
Bryan: As long as there are more pics for me I could care less who I torture.  
  
Ray: Obsessed is the word for it...  
  
Speaking of obsessions... That brings me to this!  
  
Chapter 9- Sweet kisses and outfits.  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda Yadda Yadda...  
  
Small warning: Quite a bit of yaoi activity in here. I couldn't resist.  
  
(This part is going on at the same time Emalie did Kai's makeup)  
  
''So who's MY first client?''  
  
Both blonde and blunette looked at each other then at Claire who was smilling at them. Gulping, Tyson took a deep breath and put on his brave face.  
  
''This can't be that bad.''  
  
Oh how wrong he truly was.  
  
''Sit still!'' She demanded as she tried to do the eye shadow nicely.   
  
''What is that stuff anyway?''  
  
''Eye shadow you dolt!''  
  
Tyson glared at the name he had been called and crossed his arms over his chest. The worst had already passed since she was already done with the metal clamps that arose the same fear and questions that Kai asked as it approached Tyson's dark blue orb.  
  
''Last but not least...eyeliner!'' Claire removed the cap off the wooden coloring pencil.  
  
''I can do that.'' Tyson shoved her hand away from his face and grabbed the eye pencil.  
  
He got up and stationed himself in front of the large mirror.  
  
Slowly approaching the crayon to his eye, though he was shaking a bit, he began to gently apply the black till-  
  
''AHHHH!''   
  
The scream coming from the other room startled him and he stabbed his eyes with the liner.  
  
''Ouch!'' He yelped out just as loud and tossed the dangerous thing aside.   
  
''Are you okay?'' Claire asked worried, as Tyson cupped his eye.  
  
''I stabbed myself in the eye with a god damn pencil how the hell do you think I feel?''  
  
That caused Max to burst out laughing as he doubled over on the bed.  
  
''I told you I could have done it!''   
  
''Just shut up!'' He hissed and tried opening his eye slowly.  
  
He looked as if he had been crying as warm tears slowly rolled down his cheek from the stabbed eye. The contour became red very quickle and swelled up.  
  
''Damn it Kai!'' Tyson swore and pounded on the wall. He could tell it was Kai's startling scream that scared half the wits out of him.  
  
Tyson walked towards the door but Claire quickly stopped him.  
  
''Where are you going?''  
  
''To get a cloth for my eye.''  
  
''No!'' She rushed in front of the door and blocked it off with her body.  
  
''Why not?'' He didn't look happy with the situation as he glared at her through one eye.  
  
''It will ruin your shadowing.''  
  
''So?'' That didn't seem like a good enough reason to why he shouldn't put something cold on his throbbing eye.  
  
''I am not doing that all over again!''   
  
No matter how much they bickered with each other, Claire ended up winning the little discussion.   
  
''Now Max.'' She instructed. ''Sit!''   
  
And the blonde obeyed. Sort of like a puppy afraid of being scolded.  
  
Tyson continued his never ending complaining about how lousy their day was becoming. He thought becoming a girl wouldn't be so bad after all but after watching all the preparations and steps he couldn't help but wonder: 'How do they do this everyday?'  
  
Once Max was finished, Emalie came into the room followed by two sulking teens. The look across Kai's face was enough to make Tyson laugh at him but the mock laughter was countered by a feminin looking harsh glare.  
  
It took another little while to get Tyson to sit still before she finished off his makeup. Namely countouring his eyes with a thick black line without stabbing him.  
  
Standing in front of the mirror were all four bladebreakers gawking at the numerous blushes and other things that were applied to their faces.  
  
Kai's eyes were dark with a degrading blue shading from dark to light. At each corner of his eye, a small black line came was traced, attracting more attention towards his crimson orbs.  
  
Tyson told him he looked like a dominatrix and that received his a smack behind the head. Ray though wasn't all that mad. There was only an over usage of black around his eyes while the rest of his face still looked natural.   
  
Max was actually content with his look even though he did look like a young girl. Rosy pink cheeks with the pouty lips to match. There was an overdosage of pink on his face but he didn't seemed to mind all that much.   
  
''It really is scary when I look at myself and I see a girly face.'' Max stated, still gazing upon his reflection.  
  
''Your acting like a girl too, mirror hog.'' Tyson kissed the blush covered cheek and looked at his own reflection.   
  
If he was to be perfection honest he'd say like Max did, that he found himself looking very girly but Tyson refused to do so. Instead he replied with a small 'meh' and sat back down.  
  
Though the word to describe the makeup job was more then a simple 'meh'. Claire made his eyes shine with a white shimmering powder. She added a bit of sparkles that gently fell onto his cheeks as he blinked, lighting up his dark tonned face.  
  
''Here one last makeup thing.'' Claire tossed them each of small bottle which they caught easily.  
  
''What is this?'' Ray asked, looking at the bottle suspiciously.   
  
''Lip gloss. It will come in handy.'' Emalie said and sprayed them each with a bit of perfume.  
  
''Trying to kill us?'' Tyson coughed and waved his arms violently around himself, trying to rid the air of the intoxicating mist.   
  
''No, it's supposed to make you smell alot more feminin.''  
  
''I still perfer the smell of Kai over this flower sent.'' Ray cringed in disgust at the smell of diverse flowers combined.  
  
Kai eyed the lipgloss container before carefully opening it.   
  
''It's not going to kill you Kai.'' Claire had been watching him and couldn't help but snicker.   
  
''Hn.'' He replied and slowly applied the sticky yet smooth gloss to his lips.   
  
They all did the same and tasted the fruity flavors that were sealed inside the small tubes.  
  
''Rasberries.'' Ray confirmed and wipped the stuff off his lips. The feeling of having the stuff on didn't appeal to him all that much. Besides, the gloss contained tiny sparkles something he did not like.   
  
''Got something without sparkles?'' He asked and tossed back the container. It only reminded him more and more of all the dares from his past with the pink haired feline.   
  
Before Em could answer they all heard a small- ''Mmm, strawberries.''  
  
Looking at Kai, Ray smiled as Kai was licking his lips. He couldn't think of a word to describe how sexy Kai looked and bit the inside of his cheek.   
  
''This stuff is good.'' Kai declared and added more gloss to his lips.   
  
The second layer didn't last long as he found himself licking it off again.   
  
''Let me try.'' Ray winked at him and kissed the welcoming lips.  
  
Pulling back, Ray ran his tongue over his lips and smiled. ''Good.''  
  
''Now that your done, we can move on.''   
  
More articles of 'torture' were removed from the inside of one of the many bags and placed on the table.  
  
''This stuff is called Nair(1)'' Claire explained. ''It's for hair removal.''  
  
There were a few small gulps before she went on with the presentation.   
  
''Since waxing is hell and not even you guys deserve that kind pain we decided that we could use this. Also, we figured none of you's would know how to shave without cutting yourselves wide open this became our alternative.''  
  
Max grabbed the bottle first and opened it up. He took a smell and made a face of pure disgust as he tossed it aside.  
  
''That stuff stinks.''   
  
''I know it smells like cucumbers doesn't it.''   
  
He nodded, agreeing with Emalie. The smell was truly horrible. Not only did it smell like the vegetable but it smelled like it after it had gone bad like when it rotts in your fridge for months on end.  
  
Tyson took a quick sniff of the bottle and found that Max wasn't lying. The smell really was putrid.  
  
''All you have to do is apply it all over your legs evenly. Leave it sit for 5-10 minutes and wash off.'' Claire said out loud, reading the back of another bottle.  
  
''So here.'' They each grabbed one.  
  
''Except you Tyson. Your going to be wearing pants.''   
  
''YES!'' He threw his fists into the air, punching it wildly before laughing at the others who were going to have to wear skirts.  
  
''Don't forget under the arms boys!''  
  
Both girls snickered together as the boys left the room and headed for the washroom.   
  
They decided to all go in at once and locked the door behind them.  
  
''You know this day really blows.'' Tyson said, leaned up against the wall.  
  
''And who's fault is that?'' His former captain shot him a vicious glare as he coated his legs with the white gunk.  
  
''I have a feeling this will be the least of our problems.'' Ray sighed and sat down on the sink's ledge.  
  
Max looked at him curiously and asked the blatantly obvious question that was burning in everyone's minds. ''Why?''  
  
''The way the girls were talking. Their bringing us somewhere public.''  
  
''Just great!'' The blunette rolled his eyes. ''World wide humiliation! Sounds peachy!'' The sarcams that dripped from his voice could of been enough to fill a gallon's worth.  
  
They continued to discuss about the many possibilities of where they could be lead to till they had to rinse off the cream.  
  
''It actually works.'' Max ran a hand up his leg to make sure everything was smooth.  
  
''I feel weird now.'' Ray looked down at his legs before unrolling his pants from his knees.  
  
Stepping out first was Kai followed close behind by Ray who whispered something about trying the strawberry goodness again.  
  
Max smirked at them as Tyson approached him slowly with a devilish grin plastered upon his fruity flavored lips.   
  
''How about you make things interesting for me Maxie?''  
  
The blonde smiled as Tyson pushed his lips against his in a gentle yet passionate kiss that sent shivers throughout his body.   
  
''Euh, where are the others?'' Claire questionned as only Kai and Ray walked back into the room.  
  
Ray looked over his shoulder and shrugged. ''I guess they needed some alone time.''   
  
''They better not be long. We have to get you's to try on your outfits now.'' Emalie held up two bags and handed them over to the boys. ''Go change and I'll go get the love birds.''  
  
Nodding, both Kai and Ray headed for there own room. Either dared peek into the bag to see what 'suprises' lay inside for them.   
  
''I don't think it's fair that they get some alone time and we don't!''  
  
Dropping his bag on the floor, Ray slowly pushed Kai towards the bed till he fell back on it. With a big grin on his face, the raven-haired teen got on top of Kai and straddled his waist.  
  
Ray slipped his hand into Kai's pocket till he found what he was looking for.  
  
(A/N: Naughty, naughty hentai people...don't let your minds wander!)  
  
''Ah ha!'' He pulled out the lipgloss and smiled in triumph as he smeared some on Kai's lips and leaned forward to kiss him.   
  
Kai couldn't complain at all. He always loved the attention he got from Ray. He slid his hand to the back of Ray's next and pulled the boy closer to himself as he slid his tongue along those loving lips that belonged to his koi.  
  
Yet before the kiss could become for fierce a loud knock came at the door ensued by a comment spoken just as loudly.  
  
''Hurry up in there you two we don't have all day you know!'' The voice was recognized as Emalie's sounding rather impatient.  
  
''Finish this later.'' Kai winked and kissed Ray gently a last time.  
  
Ray got up and off his koi then went and retrieved the bag that contained his clothes for the evening.  
  
Tossing off there regular attires they changed into the clothes giving to them.  
  
''No way!'' Kai muttered as he looked at himself. ''Hooy na ny!(2)''  
  
The Russian swear caused Ray to turn around and look at Kai as he continued cursing in his native language.  
  
''Kakogo chyorta(3)! I am not wearing this!'' He tried to pull off the white silk vest but Ray's hand stopped him.   
  
''You think you have it bad?'' Ray gestured to himself as a small blush crept up onto the bridge of his nose. ''I'm a saseko!(4)''   
  
''You are not. It's nice Ray.''   
  
''No it is not! You think I look nice in a dress? Are you going straight on me?''  
  
Kai sighed in defeat and kissed Ray's forehead gently before wiping off the lipgloss that had transfered from his lips onto Ray.  
  
''Let's not argue over something so insignificant alright? We both hate our new outfits so let's leave it at that''   
  
Ray nodded and straightened out the black clingy dress with the very low cut back and string straps.   
  
''I do like the white on you though.'' Ray admitted honestly, tugging at the long sleeve from Kai's vest.   
  
The reply was none other then a small 'hn' as Kai pulled on the skirt trying to make it longer or atleast cover up more of his legs.  
  
''This thing is way too short!'' He complained and continued trying to get the skirt to his knees.  
  
''You don't have a slit going half way up you thigh now do you?'' Ray joined in with his own compaints as he turned to the side and revealed the long slit.   
  
''But that's handy.'' Kai placed his hand where the cut ended and pulled Ray closer for a kiss. His fingers slowly trailed up his thigh under the soft black silk as yet another knock seemed to interrupt them once again.  
  
''Does everyone in this house have the most absolute perfect timing?'' Kai glared at the door, almost wishing every dagger would kill the person on the other side.  
  
''Are you both done in there yet?'' It was Emalie again, knocking impatiently at the door.   
  
There was no reply, only a pissed off looking Kai and a very happy looking Ray.   
  
''Took you long enough.'' Claire said as they both entered the other room again.   
  
''So what do you think?''   
  
''Shoot me now!'' They said in union.   
  
''Where are Max and Tyson?'' Ray couldn't help but ask as their friends were no where in the room.   
  
''Changing.''  
  
And on cue, Tyson walked in dragging a very red faced Max in with him.  
  
All four pairs of eyes blinked, not once but twice at the sight of Max in the shortest of short shorts ever imaginable and Tyson in a pair of snug tight jeans.  
  
''We refuse to go out anywhere wearing these kind of clothes.'' Tyson said as Max sat down on the bed feeling very uneasy and exposed.   
  
There wasn't much of him hidden with only a small bikini top on his chest.   
  
''I got off easy.'' Ray chuckled, suddenly feeling better with what he was wearing for the night.   
  
''Ferme la!(5)'' Max said in french, suprising both females in the room.  
  
''You spoke french Max!'' Claire pointed at him. ''Where did you learn that?''   
  
''In school.'' He replied, crossing his arms over his stomach trying to cover up some skin.   
  
It's not that he was big or anything. Max was the smallest of the bunch but he had never worn so little before. Even at night he slept with a shirt that normally ended up on the floor with other clothes.  
  
''I can barely breath in this clothes.'' Tyson tugged on the t-shirt that ended just before his navel. It was white, transparent and very clingy. Three things the straight men loved to see on a petite girl.  
  
His jeans were black and stuck to his skin in every area. Though they fit, they left nothing to the imagination.   
  
''Sorry but that's what was chosen.'' The blonde female laughed as they all sighed in utter defeat.   
  
''Now I think we need to add some breasts to our new females.''  
  
*coughs* I'm late, as per my usual. Oh well, atleast I managed to get this up considering I'm sick as hell.   
  
I plan on finishing this before Christmas so updates will be more regular from now on.  
  
(1) I don't know if anyone else has this stuff, but here in Canada we do and it works pretty well too.  
  
(2) No fucking way! - In Russian  
  
(3) What the hell - Russian  
  
(4) Whore - In Japanese  
  
(5) Shut up - In french  
  
There ya go, next chapter we have the boys show off their new looks to the Demolition boys and they find out where their going. *drum roll* Dun.. Dun.. Dun! 


	10. Cat walk!

I want a yami! It's not fair...but I do have my muses...  
  
Ray: And you do have Bryan wrapped around your little finger...  
  
Till I run out of pictures...  
  
Ray: Alright people, we need Tala pictures so Bryan doesn't kill us all!  
  
Well, you have Kai to protect you...I've only got my legs that will help me escape.  
  
Alright, Um well, let's see where do I begin...the yaoi amount shall not go down, nor will I ever let it slip...expect jealous koi's alot more now...and alot of embarassement. Still a bit of cursing since it add's to the humor and sorry folks but no, I won't be making a sequel though if anyone wants too just let me know and I'll help you out.  
  
Disclaimer: *see previous chapters* I'm getting lazy...  
  
Chapter 10- The cat walk!  
  
After a bit more high heels traning, with tips on how to higgle your hips just the right way, the bladebreakers were on their supper break.   
  
They weren't allowed to show themselves just yet so all four boys were locked in the rooms with their meals while the girls went out to eat at some restaurant.   
  
''Their going to laugh at us.'' Tyson sighed, taking a bite of his sandwhich, leaving a bit of gloss on the bread. He didn't seem to mind and went on eating it to please his rumbling bottom less pit still actively grumbling for more.  
  
''God, were going to need an ambulance to take them away because their sides will hurt too much.'' Max sipped at his drink, leaving a half a pair of pink lips marks on the rim.  
  
Ray stayed quiet still contemplating their situation. What if this was a public event? They'd be all over the papers for sure. It was bad enough the reporters had a field day when they caught a snapshot of Ray and Kai at the park together, lips locked passionately.  
  
Then it hit him hard, like a ton of bricks against the cement. He recalled Mariah telling him about something last time they talked. But he couldn't remember every full detail of what his friend had said. Something about an upcoming event in Japan. It didn't help much but that meant that she would probably be there. Including all the Whiter Tigers no doubt which didn't have good news writen all over it.  
  
Kai watched Ray curiously as his face changed from a pondering look to one of pure terror.   
  
''Ray something wrong?''   
  
Tyson asked the question that burned in everyone's minds as they looked at him being rather quiet unlike himself.  
  
Just as Ray opened his mouth to reply, Emalie came running in with a big grin on her face.   
  
''We're back!'' She cheered and they all sweatdropped.   
  
''I'm going to do a few well needed touch ups as Claire goes and rounds everyone up and then it's the cat walk!''   
  
''Cat walk?'' Max did not like the sound of that one bit. That was a term from a fashion show or when they displayed models sporting new clothes.   
  
''You heard me!''  
  
''Oh no!''   
  
They realised what was in store for them. They thought it would be a fast dash for the door but now, they'd have to strut their stuff in front of four boys who made them look this way in the first place.   
  
Out in the living room Claire was skipping around. She had already made a round trip down the Demolition boys hall and knocked on every door telling them to come out and have a laugh. All except Bryan who she couldn't seem to find anywhere.  
  
''Bryan!'' She called out down the hall and received no reply.  
  
All the other boys were found but him which was begining to agrivate her.   
  
''Where the hell is cotton candy anyway?'' She then heard something from a room further down the hall.  
  
''Brillant!'' Claire said his name out loud in french having it echo a bit through the hall.   
  
''Why in the hell are you torturing my name?''   
  
The door from where the sound had came from opened and Bryan stepped out shirtless with a towel around his shoulders. (A/N: You have no idea how much I am drooling right now!)  
  
''What were you doing?'' She asked curiously, looking at his wet hair plastered to his face.  
  
''Trying to get this blasted pink out.''   
  
She laughed and that got her a nasty glare.  
  
''Don't glare at me Brilliant!'' She shook a finger at him.  
  
''Say my name again.''  
  
Claire blinked and blushed a pale shade of pink. ''What?''  
  
''Just say it.''  
  
''Brillant!''   
  
''What the hell language are you saying it in?'' He raised an eyebrow.  
  
''It's french.'' She placed her hands on her hips. ''It's spelled almost like brilliant but both ll's are prounounced as a 'y' and the 't' is silent at the end.''  
  
''I'm not in school here.'' He walked past her towards his room, still drying the ends of his still very much pink hair.  
  
''Do you know what it means?''  
  
Bryan turned around and shook his head indicating a silent no.  
  
''It means-'' She began and an evil smirk plastered across her face. ''Sparkles in english.'' Finishing off the sentence with a laughter, she ignored the evil glare that Bryan was sending her.   
  
''Sparkles! Hurry up, the bladebreakers are going to come out soon!'' Her voice floated down the hall as she returned to the livingroom again.   
  
Another 15 minutes later the Demolition boys were seated on the couch looking rather bored. The entertainment was sure taking a long time.  
  
''C'mon Max, it will be fine. You can do this!'' Emalie encouraged him but it still didn't seem to help.  
  
''Why me first?'' Max gave his best looking puppy dog eyes to his fellow team mates but they didn't work in persuaying them to change his position.   
  
''You lost rock, paper and scissors first. So you go first.'' Ray stuck his tongue out at little Maxie who was adjusting the breasts in the small bikini top.  
  
''Your next anyway!'' Max countered and slumped his shoulders down. ''I don't wanna!'' He pouted as Tyson kissed his cheek. ''It's not fair.''  
  
No matter how much he protested as Emalie left the back rooms down the hall she dragged Max with her. He stayed in the main hall as she went out and just for the fun of it announced him in.  
  
''First we have the new beach babe Maxie!''   
  
They all snickered lightly as Emalie kept grinning but there came no Max.   
  
''Get out here Max!'' Emalie hollered at the blonde still standing in the hall, leaned up against the wall.  
  
''No!'' He shouted back causing her to get angry.   
  
Disapearing into the hall, Emalie finally returned dragging and already beat red Max with her. He stood there completely motionless as the room went silent.   
  
''Well?'' Emalie said hesitantly, looking at the Demolition boys.  
  
Ian snickered first before one after the other, each boy cracked up laughing. The reaction caused Max to blush about fifty shades of reds.   
  
''Turn around Max.'' Claire pointed to him and made a twirling motion with her hand.  
  
''Hell no!'' He crossed his arms over his amplified chest and huffed, still very much as red as before.  
  
That only rose another round of laughter from the boys as they doubled over laughing.  
  
After another little hassle and verbal spar, Max did the little turning move, reavealing his backside with shorts almost riding up it. Ian found the flower most amusing as the petals hid off some of his face and the way he kept pushing them out of the way. Overall, they laughed the most at his flowery bright baby pink sandals that stuck out to no end.   
  
Max had never felt so embarassed in his whole entire life. No matter how hard he tried to fight off the lingering blush across his cheeks and bridge of his nose it only got worst. Then, as the icing on the cake, when he tried to leave again and go back to his sanctuary, Emalie forced him into staying and placed him on the opposite couch from the four still cackling boys.   
  
The raven-haired female disapeared and returned the room to find her next awaiting victim.  
  
Ray, sitting on Kai's lap gulped as the quiet footsteps approached the room.   
  
''I don't wanna!'' He squeazed down on Kai's hand and tried pouting with his big pleading eyes.  
  
Upon her enter into the room, Ray's eyes went wide and Kai kissed his cheek reassuringly. He has heard Max's protests and the horrible laughter that swam down the hall to their room. Even Tyson felt sorry for his koi out there and it took both Kai and Ray to hold him back or they might end up with an even worst off fate.  
  
There was no need for words as Ray slowly ensued her out with his head hanging and shoulder slumped. He could hear Max cursing in both english and french when he stopped in the hall as Emalie continued to walk into the room for her next presentation.  
  
''Next up is the very sexy and sultry Ray.''  
  
The Chinese boy's face flushed before he even stepped out trying to walk with confidence in the high heels. Max could only smile as Ray avoided any possible eye contact with the sadistic boys.   
  
''Turn around.'' Claire instructed like she had previously done with Max.  
  
There was no waste of breath and Ray did her little movement. Before he knew it, the cruel team of bladers were snickering at him but not as much as they were towards Max till Ray tried to walk away in a fast pace and triped in the dreaded shoes.   
  
Like a tree in the forest, Claire said 'timber' and Ray fell face first into the hard wood flooring. His fall was braced with his arms but the loud thud was drowned out in the uncomfortable silence.   
  
All eyes were on Ray, including Max's shocked look as he slowly lifted his face with a red thick stripe across his forehead from where it connected with his forearm.   
  
His amber orbs went wide again as the serious faces quickly turned into smirks and grins before a full out barrage of laughter ensued. Ray scattered to get to his feet but found it difficult to push himself up with the pointy heals that slid against the waxed and stained wood. With help from Max, Ray shot everyone a wicked Kai like glare and sat down on the couch with Max.   
  
''You know Ray, if I never had known you before I would of thought you were a real girl.'' Tala laughed even more as Ray tried crossing his legs and failed.   
  
Emalie punched his shoulder. ''You'd pick some cross dresser over me?''   
  
Claire rolled her eyes as Tala tried to weasel his way out of the conversation. She got up and decided to go get the two last boys since Emalie was currently fighting off the urge to strangle her boyfriend.   
  
''If I wasn't with you already.''   
  
''Ew! No way!'' Ray made a disgusted face. ''The feeling wouldn't be mutual Tala.''  
  
The blonde female listened to the conversation till it became out of ear's range.  
  
''Tyson!'' She called out just before walking into the room.   
  
Claire entered and saw Tyson in front of the mirror fixing himself up. First he pulled his top down, trying to cover his tanned and slim stomach. Then he tried to fix that skin tight jeans that clung to him worst then Max ever could.   
  
Kai was watching him, trying not to laugh as Claire snickered.  
  
''Tyson!'' She snapped him right out of his mirror obsessed trance as he glanced at her over his shoulder.  
  
''Your next!''   
  
The continuous laughter from the living room made him even more nervous then before. He looked over at Kai who only waved and smirked evilly at him.   
  
''It won't be so bad...just don't do what Ray did.''  
  
''What did Ray do?'' Kai asked, suddenly interested in what could have happened to his koi before they walked out.   
  
''Ask him when you come out.''  
  
With that said they disapeared down the hall leaving Kai all alone in the room to await for one of the girl's dreaded return. He sighed and decided to check himself over in the mirror like Tyson had done. Might as well look your best in any situation.   
  
The blunette stopped like his friends had previously done in the hall as Claire walked back in.   
  
''Now for our enjoyment we have the Emalie clone known as Tyson. C'mon get your butt down here 'girl'!''  
  
The raven-haired female glared at her best friend as Tyson slowly crept into the room.   
  
The laughter reaction was even faster then all the other times and they all immediately noticed the 'Tala bangs'.  
  
''He'd be your offspring Tala.'' Bryan said and everyone doubled over laughing almost in tears.   
  
Well everyone except Tala, who was glaring lethal daggers at Bryan. Tyson couldn't help but chuckle but impatiently tapped his foot against the floor drawing everyone's attention back to him. They all laughed again which wasn't what he had planned on happening.  
  
''I want to sit down!'' He wailed, slightly bouncing impatiently causing other add on's to bounce as well.  
  
Another round of laughter errupted as he blushed furiously realizing what else was bouncing out of his tight white top.  
  
''Damn things!'' He cursed and started tugging on his uncomfortable bra, fixing it back into place.   
  
''That wasn't very lady like.'' Ian couldn't help but comment, wiping away a tear from his cheek.  
  
''I ain't no lady short stuff!'' He huffed and floped onto the other couch beside Max who grabbed his hand right away.   
  
As the cackles finally ended, Claire got up once again and went to fetch the former captain.   
  
''That sounded bad.'' Kai stated as she walked in the room smiling at him.   
  
''Well Tyson learned that girls shouldn't bounce around.'' Claire rolled her eyes and gestured like waiter for him to exit the room.   
  
He did so, without sulk or resist and walked down the hall behind her.  
  
''And last but not least!'' Claire announced loudly as she stepped back into the room.   
  
The slate-haired stoid boy hadn't even entered the room yet and four equally evil smiles were plasted across the Demolition boy's lips. This was the highlight of their day.  
  
''The very sexy and dominatrix Kai.'' The blonde immediately rushed off back to the couch to avoid Kai as he entered.  
  
''Say anything and I will kill each and everyone of you's. Slowly.'' He emphasized his last word along with a threatening glare.   
  
Though no matter how hard he tried to look as dangerous as Satan himself, that didn't faze the Demolition boys as they all cracked up in uncontrollable laughter one after the other.   
  
''Holy christ he does look like a dominatrix!'' Tala said, trying to regain control of his outburst.  
  
His commentary was met with a vicious glare from a pair of burning scarlet orbs, nicely contoured with a thick black.  
  
''Now turn Kai! Tuuuuurn!'' The girls hollered in union.   
  
Kai did as was asked too as fast as the heals could bring him. The bladebreakers were cheering him on and Ray was whistling. Realeasing a sigh, he dropped down to the couch beside Ray and leaned his head against Ray's shoulder.   
  
''I know what we can do now!'' Emalie exclamed, jumping up onto her feet.   
  
''Oh god no... Someone kill her now!'' Ray sighed as well and leaned his head against Kai's.   
  
''We should take a picture of them!'' Before she was even done her sentence, Emalie ran back down the hall at full speed, slidding on the wax floors.   
  
Four malicious smiles and four pairs of rolling eyes were the expressions on the eight boys faces. Claire just laughed at them all and started coaxing the boys into standing up.   
  
''Alright Kai, stand on the end. And go like this!'' She demonstrated a pose like the following.   
  
His body was to be slightly turned to the side with a hand across his stomach and the other brought up to his face with his index on his lips. Once that was done, Ray was to stand next to him standing farely normally except a bit turned opposite to Kai with a hand on his hip.   
  
She made Tyson stand beside him, with his hands up towards in the air like it he was cheering. That motion caused his t-shirt to ride up his stomach which he wasn't too happy with. Max was left with another cheerleader like pose with one leg up behind himself and one hand up in the air while the other remained down at his side.   
  
When Emalie returned, she said 'cheese' and they all put on wan smiles for the camera and the numerous shots she took.   
  
She finished up quickly, fearing Kai's harsh tone before they all sat down again.   
  
''Shouldn't we tell them where were bringing them tonight?'' Emalie asked Tala, as she sat back down beside him, holding onto her camera tightly.   
  
She figured maybe one of the bladebreakers would get desperate and lunge at her. You could never tell what was crossing their minds.  
  
''Yes I agree where in the hell are we going?'' Tyson seemed eager to find out.  
  
''I should say something since we are going to leave soon.'' Tala shrugged his shoulders and wraped an arm around Emalie's shoulders. ''This morning we got an invitation to a party held by none other then your friend Robert.''   
  
It took less then 3 secondes for the bladebreakers jaws to fall to the floor.  
  
Gah! I don't like this ending...but I'll explain everything next chapter...I figured I should leave some sort of weird ending since most of my previous chapters finish like that.   
  
It's not my best work...I re-used the word laughter so many times I want to shoot the word.   
  
Well, I hope I made you laugh...Enjoy!!! 


	11. Big party and big flirts!

*drum roll* This is it! Last humorous chapter of Bladebreakers humiliation.   
  
Kai/Mariah fic? *makes a face and gets sick* That's just wrong....horribly, horribly wrong...god did I read that review right? Poor Kai, *shudders* Sorry but I can't stand that...that...pairing...yarg! But that's my opinion...  
  
Disclaimer: *yawns* Does it look like I own anything?  
  
Chapter 11~ Big party and big flirts!   
  
''You heard me right. I said Robert.'' Tala repeated himself followed by a sigh of exasperation.   
  
Yet it hadn't fully sank into the Bladebreakers heads. Wide eyed and low hanging jaws, they just sat there motionless.  
  
''No!'' Tyson cried out, jumping to his feet finally. Delayed reaction obviously. ''We cannot go there. We'll be the laughing stalk of every blader in the WHOLE WORLD!''  
  
''So?'' Bryan asked with a malicious grin. ''That's the WHOLE point!''   
  
The blunette glared and so did the newly pink haired boy. Tyson's face was as seriously upset as they could come though Bryan's clearly gave off the humour of the situation in his point of view.   
  
''Sit Tyson.'' Kai commanded and his team mate obliged, along with his blond boyfriend tugging on his hand.  
  
''When is this party and what little sadistic rules are you adding to this game.'' Kai stared Tala right in his blue orbs, leaving no room for his cocky nature.  
  
The read-head stared back with a small smile playing on his lips. ''Tonight, starts at 7 and you can leave at 11. The rules are as the following. You can't tell anyone, or hint anything of who you are. And you MUST dance-''  
  
''Make that a slow dance.'' Ian added, receiving a cold glare from four pairs of eyes.  
  
''Must dance a SLOW dance with atleast one guy and you are not allowed to hang out with each other.''   
  
The stoic former captain nodded and got up, bringing Ray with him. Max and Tyson followed in silence as they walked down the hall back to their respective rooms.   
  
''How could you let them get away with that?'' Tyson demanded, puffing his rosy cheeks out.  
  
''If I would have argued, knowing Tala he would have made things ALOT worst.'' Kai didn't even turn around to answer Tyson as he walked back into his room.   
  
''C'mon guys, we have an hour to think things over before we have to go.'' Ray smiled at them and closed the door gently behind him.   
  
''You know Tyson, Kai's right. If we follow the rules everything should be fine.'' Max leaned his head against Tyson's shoulder as they walked to the next room down.   
  
''I can now say I know who the cruelist people on this planet are.''   
  
~ At 7 o'clock, outside ~  
  
''This is it.'' The raven-haired boy said as they took their first steps outside of the house, under the nights shimmering stars.   
  
His long locks swayed behind him as he walked towards the van that Emalie had borrowed off her parents. Kai was holding onto him, finally mastering the basic art of walking in heels. Though he still wobbled occasionaly, he was proud of himself.   
  
Their comrads were just behind them, staying silent as they walked.  
  
''Smile!'' Tala was leaning against the passengers door up front as Ray pulled open the vehicles slidding door.   
  
Him and Kai sat in the back seat and Max and Tyson sat in the row in front of them. Emalie insisted she drove since Tala had his drivers license removed after a small road 'incident' a few months back.   
  
They started down the back roads of Tokyo till they entered the main area in town. The raven- haired female followed precisely the instructions that were on the small letter that Tala had handed over to her. Meanwhile, in the back seat of the white van, the Bladebreakers stayed absolutely quiet, all contemplating the party they were about to attend in disguise. It was like going to a mascarade ball without the face masks.  
  
''It's a shame Claire didn't want to come.'' Tala said, starting a small conversation.  
  
''She said she'd pick up and hang around the house.''  
  
''Don't you mean 'annoy' Bryan?''  
  
''True.'' Emalie smirked, still focused on the road.  
  
The couple up front went quiet for another little while till Emalie began cursing at a driver that had cut her off.  
  
''Prick!'' She screamed out her opened window and flipped the guy in the other car off.  
  
After her outburst of 'road rage' as Tyson called it and mumbled it to Max, another silence surrounded them.   
  
Emalie got bored and stuck a cd from the glove compartment into the machine and turned up the music full blast. Her head nodded the sounds of her 'Jack off Jill' cd as she sped up and began passing numerous people ahead of her.   
  
Tala sunk back in his seat, glancing at his girlfriend a few times as she mouthed the words to the song 'My cat'.   
  
Then all of a sudden, the female driver swirved to her left into the next lane and let out a small 'oops'. She hadn't been paying attention to the directions and almost missed her turn off.   
  
The passengers on the other hand didn't quite enjoy her swift movement. Ray was stuck up to the tinted black window and Kai leaned onto him. Max was in the same situation as his cheek ended up pressed up against the glass.  
  
The van finally came to a stop and Tala hopped out first. He opened the door for the Bladebreakers and watched all their faces go back into their shock mode.  
  
''I didn't know this place existed in town.'' Tyson said, looking up at the large building.   
  
''Actually, the rich aristocrate built it since most everyone lives in Tokyo. He does have money to blow.'' Tala pointed out. ''And the Americans are touring the area so that's why he chose tonight to hold the event.''  
  
''And where did you learn all this?'' Kai asked Tala, suspiciously.  
  
''I talked to that crazy old man Dickenson the other day when I went into town. The All-stars will be coming over tomorrow by the way while were on the topic.'' His sentence finished with an innocent smile. Or so he called it his innocent one.  
  
Kai let a small 'Hn' escape his mouth as he began to walk towards the building.  
  
''Wait Kai!'' Emalie called out.   
  
He turned around and looked at her, tapping his foot against the cement.   
  
''If you all go in at the same time people might notice something. So everyone should go in seperately.''  
  
''Great idea Em. And since Kai's all ready decided to go first we'll wait out here for another 5 minutes till we send the next Bladebreaker inside.'' Tala shooed Kai off with his hand and the slate-haired dressed up male just glared and stomped off.   
  
The long 5 minutes passed and Ray insisted he go in next. They let him go so as not to keep him away from his koi for too long and began to wait another 5 minutes. Max was the next to go inside discretely then Tyson a bit afterwords.   
  
''Now it's out turn.'' Tala smirked and grabbed Emalie's hand before they walked off to the inside.   
  
''Tala. I'm so glad you made it.'' A rich accented voice said above the music that filled the room, followed by it's owner, none other then the Majestics captain himself.   
  
''Robert.'' Tala merely grinned as he looked around for his females. He immediately spotted Ray already talking with a few other females present in the room. ''I wouldn't miss this get together for anything.''  
  
''And the Bladebreakers? I haven't seen them yet.'' The German native asked, nodding at Emalie politely. She wasn't about to let him kiss her hand. It wasn't like her at all.   
  
''Unfortunately Kai made the lazy Tyson train so they'd be ready for the matchup with the All-stars tomorrow.''  
  
''Judy said the same thing to me, but the All-stars all managed to slip away from her and attend for a while atleast.''   
  
Their small talk went on for another little while before Robert excused himself when Oliver dragged him off to talk with a few ladies he had met.   
  
''This isn't my type of party.'' Emalie whispered into Tala's ear, looking around at all the people on the dance floor.   
  
''I know, it's not my scene either but watching our 'girls' will be delightful.''   
  
Not even a few secondes later, Tala spotted Ray looking rather bored and chatting with some male he didn't recognize. Ray kept sending him tiny glares out of the corner of his amber orb but that only caused Tala's smirk to spread more across his lips.  
  
The loud music continued blaring and Ray seemed reluctant to go dance with the guy that was leading him into the crowd. Tala continued walking around the floor in search of any of the other 3 cross dressers.  
  
''Look there.'' Emalie pointed to the middle of the crowd.  
  
The red-head looked and could barely make out the sight of Max and Tyson dancing with some guys.   
  
''If they stay close they'll get found out.''   
  
''I don't think so really. They don't look like their usual selves.''  
  
Tala shrugged and they continued to walk around, talking with a few bladers he knew.   
  
''Hey Tala.'' He spun around at the sound of a certain female voice.  
  
''Have you seen Ray?''   
  
Bingo, he thought. It was Ray's pink-haired friend. The Demolition boys captain couldn't help but smirk. Her hair was so bright and it reminded him of Bryan's new hair coloring thanks to the boy she was searching for.   
  
''No he couldn't make it. Kai's making them all train. I'm here to enjoy the party for them.''   
  
''Oh. Alright, thanks for telling me.'' Mariah smiled sweetly at him, thought she didn't much like the Russian and went back off into the crowd of dancers.  
  
The party seemed to be going along just fine. Emalie reluctantly dragged Tala off to dance for a bit till he scene Kai, out of the corner of his eye chatting with a boy.   
  
~Kai's POV~  
  
Here I am. At this dreadful party in a blasted skirt that happends to cut above my knees. God I hate Tala and Tyson so much right now. I want to storm out of here but then who knows what that sadistic bastard will do to us. Tyson deserves it though. He has no shame and knowing him, he might go up on that stage steal the microphone away from the singer in the crap band and announce us.   
  
That scenario would be horrible. I think we'd all die of a blush attack. I hate the fact that I blush. Or everyone in the audience would die of laughter like I thought those four would have suffered from earlier.   
  
I'm against the wall, sipping at some drink that's probably spiked. I saw Johnny and Enrique earlier around the bowl, probably trying to ruin Robert's attempt at a party. He's only holding this event because Dickenson told him too since everyone was in the area.   
  
Though I've had about four glasses of this stuff I'm not drunk. I've been drunk before curtosy of my kitten but this is nothing. Cheap low percentage alcohol. I wonder what they slipped in it? Gah I could care less right now because there's a guy approaching me with a smile across his face.   
  
Oh god no, he's probably going to hit on me. Yes he is, I can see it in his eyes.   
  
''Well hello'' He said casually, smirking at me.   
  
''Hi.'' I said really low in a girl like voice. Well I hope it sounded girl-ish.   
  
''What's your name?'' He asked politely.   
  
So maybe he's not as bad as I thought he would be.   
  
''Kat.'' I blurt out. It's the first thing that came to my mind.   
  
Kat, cat, kitten, Ray. I miss him already. I saw my koi earlier talking with a few people. I was in that same situation. Some guys just can't flirt if their lives depended on it.   
  
''That's a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady.''  
  
And he's one of them. I just want to laugh in his face because even Max could probably think up a better pick up line. But I don't and smile weakly as he extends his arm to me.   
  
''Care to dance Kat?''   
  
Then with all my luck in the whole world a damn slow song comes on and I'm being dragged away in these painful heels to dance with some looser when all I want is my Ray.   
  
~Ray's POV~  
  
It's only 8 o'clock and I want to go home. My feet hurt and I've been talking to Enrique for the longest time now. Shameless flirting machine. He thinks flashing his money and bleached teeth are going to sway me into his little luring web. I want to smack him and run off to find Kai.   
  
I turn my head away from the laid back blond for a second to steal a glance at Kai again but he's not there anymore. Kai...where are you koi? I look around in the crowd and a slow song comes on. Oh no, Enriques probably going to ask me to dance and I'm trying to look for my boyfriend.   
  
''You know you shouldn't bore such a gorgeous lady to death you should ask her to dance.'' I heard a new voice say, with such a rich french accent that it can only belong to one person.   
  
I divert my eyes back to both eyes and I'm right. It's Oliver. He grabs my hand, kisses it and says something in french.  
  
''Enchanter(1)''   
  
I have no bloody idea what the hell that means but I think I'm supposed to smile all girl like. Meh, why not. I smile and he leads me off onto the dance floor, leaving a very pissed off Enrique behind.   
  
''And what's you name 'ma chere'(2)?'' He asked me, placing a hand on my hip.   
  
He's smaller then me and now I'm in heels. This scene is really funny. What a small shrimp.  
  
''Aya.'' I said quickly. I have no idea where that name came from. My boredom maybe?   
  
He nodded and smiled at me as we continued to dance. Oliver's actually being a gentleman compared to the other guys I've danced with so far. He keeps complementing me with that smile of his and I just want to laugh. I can't believe he doesn't recognize me. He gave me cooking lessons for like a week and he's seen me with my hair down. This frenchman must not be very smart. Too much of that wine's gone to his head. He just spinned me around and I almost lost my balance in these heels. Trying to kill me Oliver?  
  
As the song ends, another slow starts. Oh well, I might as well stay and dance with him again. Though suddenly, I got spinned around and found myself in another pair of arms. Damn Enrique never gives up does he?   
  
''Wait in line Oliver.'' He glared at his friend.   
  
There going to fight over me aren't they? This isn't right. I don't want to be with either of them. I just want Kai to hold me like this. Hmmm, Kai...I can't help but grin and I think Enrique takes that the wrong way because now I'm completely pressed against him. If he holds me any closer I won't be able to breath. Possesive aren't ya blondie?  
  
~Max's POV~  
  
I'm so tired. I've been dancing for an hour straight without stopping. I'm so glad a slow song stopped the blairing music. Now I can rest a bit. I take a deep breath and sit down on a chair against the wall. I finally manage to cross my legs lady like without crushing anything important and I'm proud. Haha Kai your not the only one that can do this! But it does really hurt.   
  
''Hey!'' I hear someone call out to me.   
  
Now who is it? My eyes are currently busy watching my lovely Tyson dance with some guy that happens to me be very touchy. I want to brake every finger on that guy's hand. Hand off Tyson's mine! MINE!  
  
That someone sits next to me so I decided to atleast check who it was. Oh no, no no no!  
  
My mouth drops open and eyes go slightly wide though all he can do it smile.   
  
''I'm Michael, what's your name?''   
  
''Tara.'' I stutter with a fake smile. It was the first name that came to my racing mind.   
  
''You can really dance.'' He complements which is actually pretty nice of him.  
  
It's really him, Michael, captain of the All-stars. The woman seducer with his same hat and attire but no baseball glove. I seriously thought he slept with that thing besides the many other girls that join him in bed. Emily's told me quite a bit about him. She obviously likes him. Are girls just stupid sometimes? She's supposed to be a brain!   
  
''Thanks.'' I give him another smile, causing him to do the same.  
  
''You're pretty cute. But for some reason you look familiar to me. Have we met before?''  
  
Fuck! I'm screwed. He's going to figure out it's me and announce it to everyone. Help me now someone!   
  
''I'm a big fan of yours, I go to all your games. Your the greatest!'' I try to sound shy and holy god I thinks it's working. His over sized ego is taking over and he's 'trying' to be modest with me.  
  
''We'll I'm not that good.''  
  
I want to roll my eyes and smack him but that wouldn't look good right? It's not like he's done anything wrong besides innocently flirt with me, MAX MIZUHARA! He's not the gay one between us.   
  
I know any second now he's going to ask me to dance since the first slow song has ended and another so conviniently started playing.   
  
''Would you like to dance?''   
  
How original Michael. Use that line on every other girl? Or guy? I'm not sure anymore. Probably girls. I hope.  
  
Somethings wrong with me because I'm blushing now. I can feel my already pink cheeks heat up a bit more then they should be. So Michael is...what's the word I'm looking for...cute? If Tyson heard this he'd shoot me for sure. But he's said other guys were cute. It's okay to look but not touch right?   
  
~ Tyson's POV ~  
  
An hour and a half in and the night hasn't been so bad. I've danced quite a bit with alot of different guys who might I add weren't that bad looking but all obviously straight. I've had one too many drinks of the punch that I think was spiked. So now I'm on a chair listening to some random guy talk to me. I try not to say full sentences but this guy is like a god damn chatter box.   
  
''Do you blade Tia?''   
  
I nod, trying to look interested in what he's going on about. Yeah I'm a blader and Dragoon would wipe the floor with you but now I'm some ditzy female that's supposed to twirl my hair around my finger and grin like an idiot. Okay so not all girls are like that but I think he thinks that's what I'm like.   
  
I swear I'm going to die of boredom! Ask me to dance will you and atleast make yourself seem worth my time. I need a distraction as I keep nodding to all his questions. I guess since I'm not talking if gives him a reason to think I'm ditzy.  
  
''You should learn how to entertain a lady as gorgeous as this one and not bore her to death.''   
  
A new voice and a new guy fighting for me. Just great! But that person seemed familiar to me. That cocky know it all I'm so proud of myself kind of voice. Well I might as well see who's cruising me now.   
  
''Johnny?'' I squeak out in a stutter. Oh my god, bad move. Holy shit!  
  
''You know me?''  
  
''I seen you on tv.''  
  
It's still not fully sinking in. Johnny thinks I'm gorgeous? Oh no, this isn't good at all.  
  
''I am famous.'' He winks and smirks.  
  
Yeah he's full of himself alright. And it's not even funny.  
  
''Care to dance gorgeous?''   
  
Something is seriously wrong with me because I just grabbed his hand and now we're on the dance floor. Still, anything to get away from boredom for a little while. Let's see what Johnny can do.  
  
He's got some moves but he can't keep up with me. Then the worst thing imaginable happens. A damn slow song starts. He looks at me and I look at him. We freeze till he grabs me around the waist and pulls me right up to him. God this is horrible. I'm 'right' up against him. The only thing left for me to do is put my arms around his neck. We're about the same height so I lean my head against his so I don't have to look at him. I don't think I could even if I tried without bursting out in laughter.  
  
Johnny the great scott is dancing with me, Tyson Kinomya and he doesn't even know it. I wonder if Tala will let me tell him at the end of the night. I can just imagine the look of horror writen across his face. God that would be so priceless. I'd have to snap a picture.  
  
The songs about half way done and Johnny the big pervert's hands are slowly rubbing my sides. Am I supposed to be enjoying this because I feel disgusted.  
  
Then Johnny went and did the unthinkable. His hands slid down my waist and onto my ass. Johnny's hands are on my ass. Help me someone. Max! Anyone! Save me! This is totally nasty and it feels so awkward. His hands are now gently squeezing my rear. I just want to smack him now. I feel so dirty. I'm going to scream if this song doesn't end in 10 seconds. All I can feel are those squeezes.  
  
~ Normal POV ~  
  
''Things have gone along interesting don't you find Emalie?'' Tala said as he sipped at the spiked punch.  
  
''Very.'' She smirked and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
''Kai's having so many random guys flirt with him. Ray's being faught over by the two play boys. Max is fighting off the baseball player and Tyson's being groped by Johnny.'' The red-head Russian whispered to her so as not to be heard by anyone around them.   
  
The developments of the evening were very entertaining to the couple.  
  
''Ray's had enough look.''   
  
The raven-haired beauty pushed past both Europeens and started walking away from the duo. Holding his small purse loosely he stormed past everyone that got in his way.   
  
''I've had enough of this.'' Ray growled. ''My feet hurt, so does my head and those two are at each other's throats over me.''   
  
Without noticing it, his purse slipped threw his fingers and fell upon the floor.   
  
''Excuse me miss.'' He felt a hand rest upon his shoulder and he immediately turned around.   
  
''Ray?''   
  
His eyes went wide at the sight of amber orbs like his own and slick back black hair in a small ponytail.   
  
''Ray?''   
  
On instinct, Ray cupped a hand over Li's mouth and pulled him aside.   
  
''Ray what are you doing in a dress looking like a girl?'' Li asked, looking at Ray curiously. ''Mariah told me you weren't going to be here tonight.''   
  
''I wasn't suppposed to be but we lost a bet to the Demolition boys and they made us all dress up like girls and come here.'' Ray explained quickly but quietly.  
  
''Does anyone else know?''   
  
''No and you CANNOT tell anyone. There's no telling what Tala would do if his fun was spoiled.'' He empasized the word cannot loudly.  
  
''Alright. But this is rather humorous.'' Li chuckled as Ray glared at him.   
  
''Don't laugh at me Li! You had to do this too a long time ago.''   
  
That shut up the White Tigers captain in an instant. Damn Mariah and her past cruel child-ish ways, Li thought.  
  
''Li save me. Enrique's coming back.''   
  
''Tia why did you walk off like that?'' The blonde Italian asked, turning his head slightly to the side, trying to look cute.  
  
''Excuse me Enrique but me and the lovely Tia are going to dance.'' Li grabbed Ray's hand and walked into the crowd of dancers.   
  
''Thank you Li.''   
  
''You had better be. If Mariah sees me with another 'girl' she'll kill me.''   
  
Ray smirked and laughed a bit at the thought of Mariah getting jealous over him of all people.  
  
''What's so funny Tala?'' The same rich voice that held such sophistication owned by the party host interrupted Tala's laughing at Ray's situation.   
  
So one person finally figured it out, he thought. No big deal.  
  
''Nothing really Robert. Just laughing at a few people.''  
  
''Pray tell who?''  
  
''That's my secret.''   
  
Robert raised an eyebrow at Tala and looked into the mass of people. Nothing seemed out of order to his eyes. But he could tell Tala was hidding something and he was going to find out what.  
  
The party continued to proceed smoothly but then Tyson suddenly disapeared. No matter where they looked, the blunette was unfindable.  
  
''Where's Tyson?'' Em asked, still searching for him.  
  
''I don't know but if he ran off I swear their all goners!''  
  
They decided to walk around the dance floor again as another soft slow song started playing.   
  
''Screw Tyson and dance with me.'' She pulled Tala onto the floor and wraped her arms loosely around his neck. ''He can wait.''  
  
Kai was tired of dancing and declined every offered he had received as a new slow song played softly from the speakers. Till one particular gentleman walked up to him. The slate-haired boy had noticed that for the past while he was being watched by someone.   
  
''Care to dance my lady?''   
  
Kai looked up at the offerer and his eyes went wide for a split second.   
  
Shit, he thought as the gentleman smiled at him.   
  
Before Kai could answer, the male leaned forward and whispered into his ear. ''I don't think you should decline Miss Hiwatari.''  
  
He got up and grabbed the inviting hand before being lead off to dance.   
  
''How did you figure it out Robert?'' Kai asked as Robert smirked at him.  
  
''Tala gave it away. He spent too much time watching you all and I eventually caught onto it. Who else has long ebony hair or silver bangs?''   
  
Kai couldn't help but smirk. Atleast someone was smart enough to finally realise it.  
  
''Max is fighting Michael off, Ray has been rotating and I haven't seen Tyson yet.''  
  
''Last I saw him, he was conversing with your smart-ass friend.''   
  
''Oh no!'' Robert broke off the little dance and started towards the exit.   
  
''What?'' Kai called out and tried to catch up to him as fast as his shoes could bring him.  
  
''I saw Johnny leading a girl with dark blue hair outside about 5 minute ago.''   
  
As Kai passed Tala and Emalie he grabbed the Russian and started dragging him along.   
  
''Let go of me.'' Tala tried to pull free as everyone started staring at them.   
  
''Go get Max and Ray and meet me outside.'' Kai regained his stern masculine voice and ordered the Demolition boy's captain to do as told.   
  
Without further questionning, Tala found Max sitting rather uncomfortably on Michael's lap.   
  
''Max we have to go now.''   
  
The blond looked up at Tala and nodded before turning around to look at Michael's expressionless face.  
  
''Max?'' The American looked over the blond.   
  
Michael cringed and shuddered muttering something about not being gay and loving big american T and A. (3)  
  
''Sorry Michael.'' Max smiled appologetically and followed Tala and Emalie to find Ray amongst the swarm of people dancing.   
  
Though the raven-haired teen wasn't dancing, he was on the sides still chatting with Li.   
  
''Ray we get to leave early.'' Max bounced over and grabbed his arm.  
  
''Oh my Max you look hilarious.''   
  
The blond stuck his tongue out and dragged Ray away who was trying to wave at his friend over his shoulder.   
  
As the four walked down the wall, they saw Kai and Robert peeking over the corner.  
  
''Guys-''  
  
''Shhhh!''   
  
Emalie was immediately shushed by Robert and Kai who went back to looking around the corner.   
  
''Look here.''   
  
Tala looked around the corner and started laughing till he was shushed.   
  
''What? What's so funny?'' Emalie asked as Tala leaned against the wall, still chuckling.   
  
Ray was the next to look and smirked but as Max went to peek, he pulled his friend back.   
  
''Max, I don't think you want to look.''  
  
''Why not?''   
  
Ray didn't have a chance to answer as Max stuck his head around the corner to look at the scene.   
  
''TYSON KINOMYA!'' He yelled and stomped down the last hall before stepping outside where Tyson and Johnny were standing rather close together.   
  
''Max.'' Tyson's jaw fell open as Max stormed towards him, glaring mostly at Johnny who's arms were wrapped around Tyson's waist. ''It's not what you think Maxie, really!''   
  
''Tyson?!?'' Johnny's eyes went as wide as saucers as he let go of Tyson and slowly backed away.   
  
''How dare you get close to him?'' Max stood face to face with Tyson as the blunette tried to calm his koi down.   
  
''Like your date Johnny?''   
  
The red-head glared at his friend and captain's mocking tone of voice.   
  
''Why in the hell are you dressed like a...gi...girl?''  
  
''Blame Tala!'' He pointed at the other red-head who was busy laughing along with the rest of them.  
  
''God I almost kissed a boy.'' Johnny sat on the floor, brought his knees up to his chest and slowly rocked himself. ''I am not gay.'' He kept repeating to himself along with a few lines saying how utterly disgusted he was.   
  
Kai seemed to be enjoying watching Johnny loosing his sanity the most. Though the scene was pretty funny Johnny defended himself the best he could.  
  
''Your all messed up you know that!''   
  
He stomped inside, followed by Robert who wanted to go share the news with the rest of the Majestics.   
  
''Can we go home now?'' Ray pouted and gave Tala his best pair of puppy dog eyes. The one's he used on Kai when he wanted something.   
  
That merely caused a red brow to lift. ''Fine only if you stop that pathetic look.''  
  
''Yay!'' Tyson cheered and kissed Max gently. ''I'm so sorry Maxie, I should have never followed him out...I thought he only wanted to get some air or something.''  
  
''I forgive you Ty, I couldn't stay mad at you.''   
  
He rolled his icy blue eyes as he made everyone pile back into the van. ''Enough with this mushy crap.''   
  
One by one, the boys all got back into the vehicle as Emalie started up the engine.  
  
''Have fun Kai-kun?'' Ray smiled at his love sweetly as he kissed his cheek.   
  
He received nothing but a glare as Kai slipped off the painful shoes and sunk back into the seat.  
  
''Besides the little inconveniences I'd say we had a pretty great night.''   
  
That received Tyson a smack behind the head from his Chinese friend. ''Having Oliver and Enrique fight over you is NOT fun.''  
  
''I had Michael flirting with me so there.'' Max stuck his tongue out at Ray who stuck his out in return back at him playfully.   
  
''We still make great girls if we fooled so many people for so long!''   
  
There was an awkward silence that filled the van till it dissipated with the small sound of snickering from Tala in the front seat.   
  
''You four make the worst girls ever. I watched you's all, all night.''   
  
''I bet you Tala that we could make better girls then you ever could.''   
  
''Is that another bet Tyson?''   
  
But before the blue-haired Japanese could answer he was being strangled by a very pissed off looking Kai who had Ray pulling on one of his arms to get him to stop and Max tugging on Tyson to free him.  
  
''No more bets Kinomya!'' Kai growled viciously, glaring millions of invible daggers at his victims head.  
  
''Though I'd love to torture you all more. I'd like to keep my masculinity in check.''   
  
And with that said, followed by bickering, more strangling and alot of yelling, they drove back home under the nights stars.  
  
~Holy crap I haven't wrote a chapter that long in ages. I could have made 2 chapters but since I wanted this complete before the holidays I figured I'd leave you all with an early Christmas treat.   
  
Now I'm done! Woot! Woot!   
  
Happy Holidays everyone! Don't do too much drinking, oh I know I will! 


End file.
